Quizás fue lo que llamamos destino
by Absurdaaah
Summary: Sarah es una chica normal que siempre ha anhelado conocer a su banda favorita "The Jonas Brothers" y en cuanto se le presenta la posibilidad de hacer su sueño realidad, un pequeño accidente la llevará a ella y a sus amigas a vivir asombrosas aventuras.
1. Capítulo 1: El accidente

Capítulo 1: El accidente

Era un día soleado espectacular, aún no comenzaba el verano en New York pero ya podía sentirse el calor. Sarah estaba desesperada buscando trabajo en el periódico pues venía a su ciudad uno de sus grupos favoritos; "Jonas Brothers" y para su desgracia, la habían castigado por sus calificaciones y sus padres no le darían el dinero para ir a verlos. Su madre llevaba rato gritándole desde el piso de abajo para que bajara a cenar, pero Sarah que estaba vuelta loca en su cuarto, sentada en su cama y rodeada de periódicos no la escuchaba.

-Sarah, por favor! Es la quinta vez que te llamo para que bajes a cenar- gritaba su madre desde el primer piso.

-Si, mamá ya voy, ya voy- respondió Sarah algo ofuscada haciendo a un lado el montón de hojas. Se dispuso a bajar a cenar y cuando se sentó en la mesa, su hermano mayor, un joven apuesto de 20 años le pregunta:

-¿Encontraste trabajo?- a lo que Sarah lo mira algo triste y le responde – No John, creo que ir al concierto de los "Jonas Brothers" solo se quedara como un sueño en mi cabeza.

-¡Pero qué pesimista eres hermanita! No estés triste porque te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar…- empezaba a decir John en lo que Sarah ya había saltado de su asiento

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Dime! ¿Me comprarás la entrada? ¡Qué buen hermano eres! – decía Sarah mientras estrangulaba a su hermano con un abrazo

-¡Hey! ¡Para! No es tan así, no sé si mejor o peor, pero te conseguí un trabajo que creo que te va a gustar- respondió John mientras se deshacía de los brazos de su hermana pegados a su cuello- Lo que pasa es que tu sabes que yo trabajo con los productores de los eventos del país y por esa misma razón me enteré de que hacían falta tramoyas para el concierto de tus amados "Jonas Brothers" y yo inmediatamente te sugerí a ti y el productor aceptó, pero ¡ojo! Que estás bajo mi responsabilidad- terminó de decir John y Sarah se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Eres el mejor hermano que pueda existir en este mundo ¡En todo el universo!-decía Sarah mientras lo abrazaba y besaba.

Pasaban los días hasta que llegó la bendita fecha, Sarah estaba emocionadísima, no paraba de comentarles a sus amigas cual era su nuevo trabajo y cuánto esperaba disfrutarlo, le prometió autógrafos de todos a cada persona que conocía y luego partió al teatro con su hermano para hacer sus sueños realidad.  
Todo iba de maravilla, quedaban 2 minutos para que los Jonas Brothers salieran a escena y Sarah ya estaba plantada en una esquina del escenario, invisible para el público, esperando ansiosamente a que sus ídolos salieran por fin al escenario. De pronto, una voz por los altavoces anuncia: - Ahora dejo con ustedes a quienes estaban esperando, Joe, Kevin, Nick, los Jonas Brothers- acto seguido se escucha una gran ovación en el público y en medio de un escenario lleno de humo aparecen uno a uno los ídolos de Sarah, ella sin intentar controlarse gritaba desenfrenadamente por cada uno de sus amores.  
El concierto transcurría normalmente, el público coreaba _S.O.S._ con ánimo y de un momento a otro Joe Jonas bajó del escenario. A sus hermanos no les pareció extraño y lo tomaron como otra de las locuras del vocalista, siguiendo con el trascurso normal de la canción. Pero pasados unos segundos, la voz de Joe dejó de escucharse y en el escenario se escuchó un grito desgarrador

-¡Ayuuudaaa!- gritó el chico encargado de la iluminación – ¡Joe Jonas está inconciente! – terminó de decir y se produjo un silencio absoluto en el teatro. El silencio fue roto por uno de los productores.  
-¡Hey, tú, chica ve a ayudar!- le gritó a Sarah, a quien los nervios la tenían absolutamente paralizada.


	2. Capítulo 2: El primer encuentro

Capítulo 2: El primer encuentro

Sarah miraba a todos lados horrorizada, su cerebro mandaba señales a sus piernas para que se movieran pero estas parecían no estar interesadas en responder. Un nuevo grito la saco de su estado de shock.

-¡Respira! ¡Dense prisa!- gritó nuevamente el chico de la iluminación mientras las fans comenzaban a inquietarse.

Sarah corrió en dirección al centro del tumulto que se había armado en torno a Joe, y abriéndose camino entre productores, sonidistas y fan desenfrenadas se arrodillo al lado su ídolo y le tomó la mano. Todos se quedaron viéndola con el rostro inspirado de ternura por un segundo que pareció eterno, entonces Sarah despertó de su ensueño y se volvió hacia toda la gente que la miraba con ternura.

-¡Pero qué se supone que hacen ahí parados viéndome como si nada! ¿Acaso ya llamaron a una ambulancia?- gritó Sarah y el gentío empezó a moverte en diferentes direcciones, algunos buscando a los de la mutual de seguridad y otro con sus celulares llamando a emergencias. Mientras, Sarah le acariciaba la mano a su ídolo y le decía: -Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, debes ser fuerte, vas a salir de esta y yo voy a estar contigo… - la escena romántica se ve interrumpida por nuevos gritos: - La ambulancia viene en camino, por mientras llevémoslo al camerino – empezaba a decir un sonidista, pero Sarah volvió a interrumpir:

-¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¡No pueden moverlo! Deben dejarlo donde está, si es algo grave será mejor que no lo muevan – y el sonidista se quedo mirándola con cara de curiosidad. En eso estaban cuando se escucha un susurro -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- la voz de Joe era casi inaudible, pero Sarah pudo escucharla y le tranquilizó – Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, has tenido un accidente y ya vienen los médicos a revisarte, por favor no te muevas… – decía Sarah con una voz sorprendentemente calmada –… quédate tranquilo, vas a estar bien, ahora te voy a dejar con tus hermanos que deben estar preocupados porque no les han dejado verte aún… - seguía diciendo tranquilamente Sarah, pero Joe, con voz apagada le responde – Díganles a mis hermanos que estoy bien… pero tú… no me dejes…-alcanzó a decir cuando la luz se apagó de sus ojos y volvió a su estado de semi-inconciencia. Todos se movían a su alrededor, él podía percibirlo, todos, menos ella, ella estaba a su lado, tomando de su mano y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, apretó su mano contra la de ella.  
Llegó la ambulancia y Joe se sentía pesado como una roca, no se sentía capaz de abrir los ojos para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, solo escuchaba voces difusas sin poder reconocer si venían de algún conocido o de un completo extraño. Sintió como lo levantaban en la camilla y sintió su mano despegarse de la de aquella chica, de quien no sabía nada, nada más que era lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos, nada más que era la primera chica tan hermosa que veía en muchos años. Sus oídos empezaron a desbloquearse y pudo oír al guardia discutiendo con la chica.

-Señorita, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que no puede venir con él en la ambulancia? Deje que uno de sus hermanos vengan con él –decía el guardia, a lo que Sarah le respondía bastante enojada – Señor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirle que él me pidió que no lo dejara solo y que estuviera con él?- eso fue suficiente para que Joe se llenara de fuerzas e intentara articular algunas palabras –Es cierto- dijo casi en un susurro- ella viene conmigo- Joe se sentía incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra y esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser, que lo que había dicho fuera suficiente prueba para aquel inoportuno guardia y que así dejara que la chica lo acompañara.

-Está bien, está bien, suba señorita- le dijo el guardia a Sarah con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Sarah subió a la ambulancia y partieron a toda prisa.

Mientras, Kevin y Nick estaban con los nervios destrozados. Dejaron sus guitarras en el camerino y salieron corriendo a buscar el auto para ir a la clínica a la que llevaban a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que solo nos digan "Su hermano está bien, no se preocupen. Una completa desconocida (probablemente una fanática enloquecida más) lo acompañará a la clínica en la ambulancia, mientras tantos ustedes pueden esperar sentados por si acaso alguien les avisa qué sucede con él" –decía Nick irritado mientras Kevin conducía a la velocidad de la luz.

-No seas tan duro con ella, seguramente solo quiso ayudar –respondía Kevin sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo.

En la clínica, Sarah estaba sentada en la sala de espera aguardando a que el médico diera los resultados de los exámenes que le estaban haciendo a Joe. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en las escasas y susurrantes palabras que su amor platónico le había dicho, en su mano estrechándose con la de él – ¿Algún familiar de Joseph Jonas? – dijo el médico sacándola de sus cavilaciones- Yo… em… soy su prima- respondió Sarah algo nerviosa –Bueno, he de decirle que el Sr. Jonas se encuentra bien, tuvo una fractura en la tercera costilla, pero nada grave, con una buena inmovilización sanará rápidamente –dijo el médico con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Está despierto?¿Puedo pasar a verlo?- dijo Sarah expectante –Bueno, está un poco sedado pero despertará en cualquier momento, puedes pasar a verlo, solamente una visita a la vez, por favor- le respondió el médico y se alejó por el pasillo.

Sarah se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación en la que Joe se encontraba y en el momento en que abría la puerta del cuarto, Nick y Kevin entraban corriendo a la sala de espera.


	3. Capítulo 3: Agradecimiento

Capítulo 3: Agradecimiento

Sarah tenía su mano en la manilla de la puerta y apenas comenzaba a girarla para entrar cuando escucho los gritos en el pasillo.

-¡Hey tú, niña!- gritó Nick- ¿Qué sabes de mi hermano?-dijo con la respiración entrecortada luego de correr a lo largo del pasillo- Yo… em… el doctor dijo que estaría bien, solo fue una costilla rota, pero sanará pronto si se mantiene tranquilo- dijo Sarah muy nerviosa .

-Así que ahora eres nuestra prima… mmm… interesante…- decía Kevin en tono sarcástico.

-Yo… no quise… no me darían información de él si no decía que era su familiar… no quise mentir- respondía Sarah un poco alterada.

-¡Tranquilízate! No te vamos a reprochar nada, al menos te preocupaste de mi hermano y no actuaste como una fan enloquecida- empezó a decir Nick reprimiendo una risita al recordar su anterior comentario- Admito que nuestra reacción al saber que una chica a la que no conocíamos iría acompañando a Joe en la ambulancia, no fue la mejor, pero estábamos preocupados, solo eso.

-Queremos agradecerte por no haberlo dejado solo y por venir hasta acá con él, de verdad –dijo Kevin, que por fin se recuperaba de su precipitada entrada al salón de espera y reparando por fin en el rostro de Sarah-¡Wow! Eres muy linda- le dijo a Sarah sin alcanzar a pensarlo muy bien y cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo había dicho en voz alta se sintió avergonzado y se sentó en una silla, ocultándose detrás de Nick.

-Em… gracias- respondió Sarah sonrojándose, sorprendida por el comentario. Nick se hartó de la vergonzosa escena – Bueno, ¿entramos a ver a Joe? – Dijo suspirando – Eh… dijo el médico que solo podía entrar uno a la vez- le responde Sarah.

-Entonces… ¿Quién va primero?- dijo Kevin mirando a Nick – Bueno, no sé, ya hemos esperado tanto por ver a Joe que un poco más no será fatal- comenzó a decir Nick y miró a Sarah- además, si ya está bien, supongo que lo primero que querrá ver al despertar es a la chica que estuvo con él en el peor momento- terminó Nick sonriéndole a Sarah.

-Gracias- dijo Sarah y entro a la habitación.

Joe estaba aún dormido y Sarah lo contemplaba desde una esquina de la habitación, sin decidirse a acercarse a él. No sabía que reacción tendría al verla ahí, quizás ni si quiera se acordara de ella, quizás en su estado semi-conciente la había confundido con alguna amiga, o su novia… ¿tenía novia? Sarah no podía creer que a pesar de ser una gran fanática de los Jonas Brothers y en especial de Joe, no sabía ese detalle tan importante. En esto estaba cuando una voz la asustó y sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola bonita!- dijo Joe en tono animado tratando de incorporarse en la cama, pero no lo logró ya que sintió un dolor punzante en sus costillas- ¡Auuuuch – exclamó sin poder aguantar el dolor -¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué tengo?- preguntó mirando a Sarah. Esta, lo miraba y abrió la boca para decirle lo que el médico le había diagnosticado, pero no salió ninguna palabra, estaba paralizada por los nervios nuevamente, no podía creer que su amor platónico estaba ahí en una clínica y ella estaba parada a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- dijo Joe extrañado al ver la cara de susto que tenía Sarah- Yo…eh… mejor me voy, ya estás bien y tus hermanos están afuera esperando para verte… yo mejor me voy, sí… - dijo nerviosa Sarah.

-No, no te vayas- pidió Joe mirándola con cara de santo- Quédate un momento más, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… Sarah… -respondió cohibida. Joe no podía dejar de mirarla, se acordaba del momento en que la había visto cuando perdió la conciencia, no había sido un sueño, ella estaba allí, hermosa, más hermosa de lo que había creído, sus ojos azules lo hipnotizaban, miró sus labios, eran bellísimos, sintió ganas de besarla. No, en qué estaba pensando, era una chica que recién había conocido, no podía precipitarse de esa forma, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo y eso lo asustaba, pero no podía actuar impulsivamente.

-Bueno, yo soy Joe- empezó a decir pero luego se sintió avergonzado- claro que ya lo sabías- terminó Joe sonrojándose por el tonto comentario. Sarah le sonrió y Joe quedó paralizado ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía esa chica que lo obligaba a mirarla? No alcanzó a pensar mucho en lo que iba a decir

-Quiero agradecerte de una manera muy especial, el hecho de que hayas estado conmigo cuando te lo pedí – empezó a decir Joe sin pensarlo, en ese minuto Sarah estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, y Joe se estaba acercando poco a poco a ella, demasiado para dos personas que recién se conocen, entonces cuando él iba a besarla, ella salió corriendo y Joe le gritaba que volviera pero ella no lo escuchaba.

Sarah estaba shockeada, no sabía que había sido aquello que había pasado hace un momento, atravesó corriendo la sala de espera, pasando a llevar a Kevin y a Nick y una vez que llego al final del pasillo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir corriendo, se sentó al lado de una maquina de dulces en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Desde dónde estaba no podía ver qué pasaba en el salón de espera que daba a la habitación de Joe, pero eso la hacía sentir mejor. Estaba más que confundida, no entendía nada. Trataba de ordenar los hechos en su mente sin muchos resultados, estaba muy concentrada cuando la interrumpe una voz

-¡Oye!- escuchó Sarah y sintió que el miedo la abrazaba, no quería voltearse a ver quién era. Sin duda, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes.


	4. Capítulo 4: La llamada

Capítulo 4: La llamada

Sarah estaba aterrada nuevamente, no quería voltearse, tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados, y lo único que pedía era que al abrirlos se encontrará en su cama y que todo hubiese sido un sueño, solo eso, así no tendría que buscar explicaciones a todo lo que había acontecido.

-¡Hey! Tranquila – dijo Nick obligándola a verle- ¿Qué paso allá dentro? Joe se puso muy mal, a pesar de sus heridas, había avanzado casi hasta la puerta cuando nosotros nos recuperamos del susto que nos diste al salir corriendo y entramos a la habitación.

-Yo… yo no sé muy bien qué paso- respondió Sarah absolutamente confundida- yo no quise que él se alterara, yo no sé por qué salí corriendo.

-Eres una buena chica, eso se nota –respondió Nick sonriéndole- quizás Joe aún está un poco confundido, pero yo conozco a mi hermano y no te ve como una chica más.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir… con eso?- preguntó Sarah que ya no entendía nada.

-Nada, yo no quiero meterme en los asuntos de mi hermano, pero lo conozco y sé muy bien que me matará si no llego al menos con tu número de teléfono, e-mail o alguna dirección en donde pueda ubicarte cuando se encuentre mejor – respondió Nick mirándola con expresión suplicante.

-Bueno… mi e-mail… -avergonzada buscaba un papel en su bolso, anoto su correo y se lo entregó a Nick, quien leyó en voz alta- "" –se rió alegremente y le tomó la mano a Sarah que estaba casi morada de vergüenza, diciéndole –No te preocupes, esto le encantará a mi hermano, a todo esto, sé muy poco de ti ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 17- respondió Sarah deshaciéndose de la mano de Nick y armándose de valor le dijo- debo irme, lo siento, me gustaría que me dieras tu numero de celular para llamar mañana y saber cómo va Joe, ¿puede ser?- miró a Nick tímidamente, pero Nick ya había pensado en algo mucho mejor, claro que le daría un numero, pero no de quien ella pensaba, su hermano se lo agradecería.

-Espérame, déjame buscarlo en mi móvil porque aún no me lo sé- le respondió buscando disimuladamente el número de Joe.

Estaba empezando a amanecer y Sarah se encontraba en su cuarto, tendida en su cama, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había pasado en el día de locos que había tenido. No podía creer aún que todo esto le estaba pasando a ella, conocer a su amor plantónico, acompañarlo en un momento difícil, conversar con sus hermanos y con él. Esto simplemente escapaba a su sentido de realidad y se decía una y otra vez – Esto es solo un sueño Sarah, no te hagas ilusiones, luego que te despiertes todo habrá acabado- Pero eso estaba lejos de pasar.  
Cuando fueron las 7:30 am sonó el despertador del cuarto de Sarah, ella no había dormido nada, pero en realidad no tenía sueño, apagó el despertador y prendió su notebook. Ningún mensaje nuevo.  
Miro la hora y decidió esperar hasta las 9 para llamar a Nick y preguntarle qué tal había amanecido Joe.  
Las 9 menos 5, cogió su teléfono y marcó el número que Nick le había dado, no contestó nadie. Lo intento dos veces más, a la tercera vez le contesto una voz cansada

-¿Diga?

-¿Nick? Es Sarah – dijo la chica

- ¡Hola, bonita!- respondió Joe al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué tal?- a Sarah se le desfiguró la cara al enterarse de que ese no era el número de Nick, si no el de Joe y cortó.

No podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonta ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que Nick buscaba el número de su hermano el día anterior en el hospital? Estaba enojada consigo misma por haber caído en la pequeña trampa de Nick, en eso, suena su celular, un sms que decía:

"Lamento lo de ayer, no quise asustarte, pero me gustaría volver a verte, sabes la dirección de la clínica, te espero esta tarde si? Besos. Joe"

Sarah estaba desorientada, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir ni dónde ir. Tenía que tomar una decisión.


	5. Capítulo 5: La visita

Capítulo 5: La visita

Sarah caminaba lentamente por la calle de la clínica, no sabía muy bien si la decisión que había tomado de ir a ver a Joe sería lo más correcto, porque ella lo amaba, claro, pero como a un ídolo, siempre lo había visto como algo tan lejano, como un sueño y encontrarse ahora en su posición no era fácil. Ella amaba a Joe Jonas, personaje televisivo y musical, pero cómo podría saber si Joe Jonas vida normal, persona común, era lo mismo.

Entro a la sala de espera y pregunto a la enfermera si podía entrar a la habitación de Joe, la enfermera la acompañó hasta la habitación y se fue. Joe estaba dormido, eran alrededor de las 6 pm y él había creído que Sarah no iría a verlo. Sarah por su parte, no quería despertarlo, se veía tan angelical durmiendo, rompió sus miedos y le acarició el cabello mientras dormía. Joe sintió la caricia y abrió de a poco los ojos. Al verla se incorporó rápidamente, lo que le arrancó un grito de dolor.

-¡Ayyy!- chilló Joe mirando a Sarah con una mezcla de lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor y una sonrisa radiante - ¡viniste! Yo creía que ya no te vería.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Sarah, tomando la determinación de romper con el miedo.

-Ahora, muy bien- respondió Joe coquetamente. Sarah empezó a tocarse el cabello como muestra de su nerviosismo pero hizo un esfuerzo y siguió adelante con la conversación- ¿Hasta cuando estás acá?

-El médico dijo que mañana ya podría levantarme y caminar, pero tengo que vivir mi vida en cámara lenta por un par de meses- dijo Joe algo triste.

-Pero… eso significa que…-empezó Sarah pero Joe completó la frase –Sí, significa que tendremos que suspender la gira hasta que mis costillas sanen.

-¡Oh! Lo siento –dijo Sarah por decir algo- ¿Cuándo te vuelves a California?- preguntó curiosa

-Eso no lo sé aún, aunque depende de muchas cosas –dijo Joe pensativo.

-Ah… -respondió Sarah, a quien su repentino valor parecía abandonarle al fijar su mirada en Joe.

-Me dijo Nick que tienes 17 años… ¿Estás en el colegio aún?-preguntó Joe interesado.

-Sí, estoy en el último año –respondió Sarah un poco más confiada, evitando la mirada de Joe.

-Mmm… ¿puedo preguntar cuál es tu apellido?-preguntó Joe y Sarah lo miró extrañada- es que te me haces conocida- mintió Joe.

-Bueno, soy Sarah Smith- respondió dubitativa.

Transcurrieron un par de horas en las que Sarah se fue soltando y conversaron alegremente. Al fin Sarah dejaba de pensar en "qué pasará si…" y vivía el momento. Se reían -Joe con dificultad- del guardia que no quería dejar que Sarah acompañara a Joe en la ambulancia.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora que es!- dijo Sarah consultando su reloj que marcaba las 9 menos 5 pm – ¡El horario de visitas debió terminar hace por lo menos media hora!

-No te preocupes, para mí es distinto, anoche se quedaron a dormir en ese sofá mis dos hermanos- dijo Joe apuntando un bonito sillón de cuero que había en una esquina de la habitación – ¿o acaso es que ya me quieres dejar solo?

-No, nada de eso, me la he pasado muy bien contigo hoy, pero no avisé en mi casa a dónde iría ni mi hora de regreso, ya deben estar preocupados- respondió Sarah.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- preguntó Joe con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

-No… yo no sé, mañana sales de la clínica y yo vuelvo a las clases… - empezó a decir Sarah provocando que Joe abriera sus ojos como platos, la interrumpe- Nada de eso, yo sé que nos volveremos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó Sarah algo confundida. Joe sólo la miro con seguridad y dijo – Dalo por hecho, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Como sea, si no es así, te deseo mucha suerte y fue un gusto conocerte – dijo Sarah con los ojos brillando, triste al pensar que lo más seguro sería que jamás volviera a ver.

-¡Qué poca confianza me tienes!- replicó Joe algo enfadado – Bueno, ya te sorprenderás. Sarah sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, acto seguido se marchó.

Joe se quedo mirando el punto fijo por dónde había desaparecido Sarah al abandonar el cuarto, pensando en ella. De pronto, la idea que necesitaba surgió en su mente. Agarró su celular e hizo algunas llamadas.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que era el nombre de la calle?- preguntó en la última llamada – espérame que lo anoto… - dijo sacando un lápiz de la mesita de noche que se hallaba junto a su cama, garabateó en una servilleta la dirección- ¿y el colegio se llama…?- preguntó nuevamente- ok, "East Village", gracias, amigo, te debo una- y cortó.


	6. Capítulo 6: ¡Sorpresa!

Capítulo 6: ¡Sorpresa!

Sarah estaba en su cuarto pensando en Joe. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese chico! Era tan perfecto, tan tierno, tan… todo lo que ella había esperado siempre. Pero ella no podía ceder tan fácil ante un sueño, ella debía mantener sus pies firmes en la realidad, no podía dejarse llevar por fantasías hermosas con su príncipe azul ¿Por qué? Solo una palabra: miedo.

La noche transcurrió en lo que a ella le pareció un segundo. Tenía la típica sensación de que recién había puesto su cabeza en la almohada cuando escucho el incesante sonido de su despertador, lo apagó de mala gana y se levantó. Se miró al espejo y vio en él su rostro que parecía el de una persona que no ha dormido en días. Se metió a la ducha, bajo a desayunar y en hora más o menos se encontraba de camino al colegio. De vuelta a la rutina.

En el colegio todo transcurrió normalmente, conversó con sus amigas y les contó que había conseguido el trabajo en el concierto y que había visto a su ídolo cantar, les hablo un poco del accidente de Joe, pero no entró en detalles, no tenía ganas de que la interrogaran sobre lo ocurrido después, así que omitió la parte en que ella hablaba con Joe, Nick y Kevin y los episodios en la clínica.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Sarah había dejado de pensar en lo que había pasado el fin de semana, al otro día empezaban los exámenes finales y justamente tenía el que más le asustaba. En esto iba pensando mientras salía del colegio pero notó algo extraño. Una aglomeración de gente, incluyendo a sus compañeros de colegio, profesores, apoderados y demases. Sin mucho ánimo, trató de acercarse para ver qué pasaba, pero era tanta la gente agrupada que lo único que alcanzaba a divisar era un auto negro de vidrios polarizado y dentro de él, quién sabe qué o quién. Trató de cambiar el rumbo para marcharse a su casa, pero el tumulto de gente no la dejaba caminar en ninguna dirección. En ese momento suena su celular. -¡Qué inoportuno!- pensó Sarah buscando el teléfono desesperadamente dentro de su bolso. Cuando al fin lo encontró

-¿Diga?- contestó Sarah algo molesta

-¡Hola bonita!- respondió Joe al otro lado de la línea. Sarah palideció e imaginó la razón del gentío, rápidamente se dijo "No, no puede ser, Sarah, ya estás soñando otra vez".

-¡Ah, hola Joe! ¿Qué tal?- respondió queriendo parecer normal sin conseguirlo.

-Yo bien, bien, un poco rodeado- respondió Joe con una risita- ¿y tú, cariño? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó inocentemente

-Eh… saliendo del colegio ¿Por qué?- respondió Sarah ya con cierto recelo.

-Quiero decirte dos cosas – empezó Joe- primero quiero que te enteres de que Joseph Jonas, siempre, SIEMPRE, cumple sus promesas- hizo una pausa, Sarah la aprovecho para decir nerviosa- ¿A qué te refieres?- Joe retomó la palabra y tranquilamente dijo – Intenta acercarte al auto negro que está fuera de tu escuela y lo sabrás- corta la llamada. Sarah intenta abrirse paso entre la multitud y logra divisa por fin el auto en su totalidad, en ese momento Joe baja el vidrio de la ventana y Sarah lo queda mirando atónita, sin poder reaccionar. Joe le hace una seña para que se suba al auto, pero ella se queda parada viéndolo a él y luego mirando hacia todas direcciones, estaba rodeada de gente, por lo menos 50 pares de ojos se centraban en ella, no podía soportarlo más. Corrió hacia el auto y Joe abrió la puerta por una fracción de segundo, justo lo necesario para que Sarah pudiera entrar y la cerró rápidamente. Cerró la venta, pero aún así se podían oír desde dentro los gritos de todas las chicas que estaban rodeando el auto. Joe dio la señal al chofer para que avanzara y luego se dirigió a Sarah.

-¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- pregunta Joe mirando a Sarah, quien aún estaba paralizada de nervios -¡Vamos! ¡No te asustes!- dijo Joe y Sarah reaccionó y comenzó a gritarle.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ, TU DEBERÍAS ESTAR HACIENDO REPOSO EN EL HOTEL! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ARRIESGARTE ASÍ? ¡QUIZÁS QUÉ PODRÍA HABERTE PASADO! ¡ESTÁS LOCO DE REMATE…- pero Joe no la dejó continuar, la atrajo hacia a él y quedaron frente a frente, su nariz rozaba con la de ella y susurrándole – Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas- ahora sus labios casi se rozaban.


	7. Capítulo 7: Mariposas en el estómago

Capítulo 7: Mariposas en el estómago

Sarah empieza a temblar y sin resistir la presión del cuerpo de Joe sobre el suyo se aleja y voltea a ver por la ventana. –Ehh…eh… ¿y qué tal has estado?- pregunta notoriamente nerviosa. Joe la mira con tristeza y dice con un tono de frustración –Si… bien… ya casi no me duele… - se pone a jugar con las tiritas del bolso de Sarah que con el apuro ni tiempo tuvo de sacárselo del hombro. Sarah lo mira de reojo y ve reflejada la tristeza en su cara y dejándose llevar, con la mirada embelesada y fija en Joe, acaricia la mejilla del chico con mucha ternura y suavidad. Joe, sensible a la caricia le sonríe y la abraza.  
-Te tengo una sorpresa, ¿sabes?- le dice Joe a la chica con una voz seductora.  
-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sería?- le responde Sarah desafiante  
-Si te digo deja de ser sorpresa ¿no crees?- le responde a su vez Joe- Ten paciencia, ya queda poco para llegar.  
En eso el auto se detiene y Joe le venda los ojos a Sarah –No te saques la venda hasta que yo te diga ¿bueno?- le dice Joe al oído –Está bien- responde Sarah y comienzan a caminar; la muchacha guiada por su ídolo, hasta que se detienen.  
-Ya estamos aquí- dice Joe algo nervioso por la posible reacción de la chica. Se acerca por la espalda de ella y le quita la venda de los ojos…

**Narra Sarah**

Cuando Joe me quitó la venda de los ojos, vi algo que jamás me hubiese imaginado. Estábamos en un mirador, el sol se estaba poniendo y teníamos la vista privilegiada del mar. Me asustaba el hecho de darme cuenta de que habíamos salido de la ciudad, estábamos en Queen, cerca de Rockaway Beach. Pero ciertamente la compañía de este muchacho, salido directamente desde mis sueños y transportado a la vida real, a MI vida, era encantadora. Junto a un árbol había una mesita, sutilmente adornada. Sobre ella había dos platos y dos pares de cubiertos y en el medio, una bandeja de frutas con chocolate. Toda la escena era muy romántica, yo no hallaba qué decir ni qué hacer, todo era tan maravilloso, que lo único que intentaba era de pellizcarme para saber si acaso lo que veían mis ojos era un sueño, pero no, estaba todo allí y para traerme aún más a la realidad Joe se acerca por mi espalda y me abraza por la cintura. Todo lo que sentí en eso momento sería imposible de describir, mariposas en el estomago, una sensación absolutamente nueva.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos, preciosa?- dice Joe coquetamente al oído de Sarah – Eh… si claro- dice Sarah despertando de sus cavilaciones y aceptando la mano que Joe le ofrecía para encaminarse a sus asientos. Una vez sentados, se dedicaron a disfrutar de la comida, el paisaje y la compañía. Se pusieron al tanto de diversos temas personales de cada uno, se podría decir que se dedicaron a conocerse bien. Conversaron animadamente hasta que del sol no quedó ni rastro. En ese entonces Sarah mira su celular y al darse cuenta de la hora exclama – ¡Dios mío! Es tardísimo, debo irme- mirando a Joe, quien con cara de fastidio responde – Creo que tendré que destruir ese reloj si quiero pasar buenos y largos momentos contigo- Sarah lo mira y se ríe, Joe la mira confundido y le pregunta - ¿De qué te ríes?- Sarah le responde con una sonrisa tierna– Eres como un niño pequeño- Joe la abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Te llevo a tu casa- le dijo a Sarah, a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa de aprobación. Durante el camino, estuvieron muy silenciosos, Joe tenía su brazo por debajo del cuello de Sarah y esta última iba apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Joe. Una vez que estuvieron al frente de la casa de Sarah, Joe se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta de Sarah para que esta también bajara, la acompañó al portal de entrada y le dijo  
-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- reflejando en su rostro la preocupación. Sarah lo mira a los ojos y le dice –Perdón, pero prefiero que no vuelvas a ir a mi colegio, ya viste qué alboroto se armó y mañana me tocará dar las explicaciones- un poco ofuscada, Joe le toma la mano – Entonces mañana te vengo a recoger aquí después del colegio- le dice Joe con los ojos llenos de ilusión, pero Sarah no se muestra muy de acuerdo.  
-Mejor será que yo te llame- le respondió Sarah, a lo que Joe le dice aflijido –No sé si confiar en que lo harás- la mira triste y la abraza, se acerca a su oído y le susurra – No quiero dejarte…- Sarah se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras- Eres realmente hermosa- Sarah se sentía como en las nubes, flotaba de felicidad y sin pensarlo demasiado le responde – y tu eres muy tierno. Joe la mira alegre -¿Soy como me veo en la televisión?- le pregunta coquetamente, Sarah lo mira y sonríe, se acerca a Joe, le besa suavemente la mejilla y introduce la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, luego voltea hacia Joe y le dice – No, eres un poco más lindo en persona que en la tele- y acto seguido entra a la casa y cierra la puerta. Joe se queda mirando la puerta, alucinado, no atina a moverse, solo sigue mirando aquel rincón por el que desapareció la chica.

Sarah entra a su dormitorio y se recuesta en su cama mirando el techo, todo aquello era demasiado hermoso, le encantaba compartir con Joe, ese chico en serio le gustaba. Pero no podía olvidar que él no era como cualquier otro chico, el era famoso, tenía millones de admiradoras como ella, vivía viajando de un lado a otro y enamorarse de él sería lo peor que podría hacer, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría manipular a su corazón. De un momento a otro, Sarah se incorpora a saltos de la cama  
-¡La prueba de matemáticas!- dice sin querer creer lo que se venía. Prende su notebook, esperando encontrar en Msn a alguien que pudiera explicarle más o menos los contenidos de matématicas, aunque fuera para aprobar. Apenas se conecta, aparece una ventana de nuevo contacto, Sarah apresuradamente lo acepta y no le toma importancia. Estaba buscando desesperadamente a algún compañero de curso que le pudiera ayudar, pero ya era muy tarde, seguro todos ya se habían ido a dormir. En ese entonces una ventana de conversación se ilumina.

**KJM dice:**  
Hola Sarah  
**Sarah dice:**  
Hola ¿Quién es?  
**KJM dice:**  
Soy Kevin, Kevin Jonas ¿Cómo estás?  
**Sarah dice:**  
Bien, bien, un poco ocupada lo siento  
**KJM dice:**  
y ¿qué haces?  
**Sarah dice:**  
Busco a alguien que me enseñe matemáticas ya que mañana tengo el examen final y no sé nada.  
**KJM dice:**  
No te preocupes, ya tengo tu solución. Solo espera en tu casa, no te duermas ok?  
**Sarah dice:**  
Pero ¿qué harás?

*** KJM ha cerrado sesión ***


	8. Capítulo 8: Profesores especiales

Capítulo 8: Profesores especiales

Sarah estaba más nerviosa aún, tenía que esperar algo o a alguien que no sabía qué o quién sería. Kevin no había sido para nada claro con ella, estaba sentada en la orilla de la ventana de su pieza en el segundo piso mirando la noche, consultó su reloj, eran las 23:50 hrs y ella ya comenzaba a desesperarse. En eso, siente el timbre de su casa y sorprendida por el sonido, pega un salto que casi la arroja fuera de la ventana. Cuando se recuperó del susto, reaccionó rápidamente y bajo corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta  
-¿Tú?- dijo Sarah absolutamente confundida  
-¿Esperabas a alguien?- respondió Antonella, una de las mejores amigas de Sarah – de todas formas gracias por el cálido recibimiento- dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Puedo pasar?- sin entender nada de nada, Sarah la hizo pasar y se sentaron en el living de la casa.  
-Lo siento por venir a esta hora, pero estoy muy nerviosa por la prueba de matemáticas, además, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó esta tarde- dijo Antonella mirando acusadoramente a Sarah- ¿Quieres explicarme exactamente qué paso en ese concierto? Esta vez sin mentiras ni omisiones por favor- Sarah la miro nerviosa y prosiguió a relatarle lo ocurrido. Antonella la escuchaba con atención y de vez en cuando abría los ojos muy grandes ante lo que su amiga le contaba. Acababa de terminar el relato cuando sonó el timbre nuevamente. Sarah miró a Antonella y esta le devolvió la mirada preocupada. Ambas avanzaron hacia la puerta sin resolverse a abrirla. Nuevamente sonó el timbre, Sarah se preocupó por sus padres que estaban durmiendo, no quería que la descubrieran despierta y reunida con sus amigos en el living como si fuera un fin de semana cualquiera. Abrió la puerta.  
-¡!- gritó Antonella emocionada, pero Sarah le tapó la boca rápidamente y obligó a los dos chicos a entrar a la casa rápidamente.  
-Sarah ¿Qué sucede ahí abajo?- gritó el padre de la chica con voz de sueño desde su habitación.  
-Nada papá, es que Antonella no podía conciliar el sueño por lo del examen al igual que yo así que se vino a dormir acá.  
-Está bien, pero no hagas demasiado escándalo, por favor- respondió el padre de la chica y siguió durmiendo.  
Sarah agarró por el brazo a su amiga y por la ropa a Kevin y Joe, los llevó hasta su pieza y cerró con llave.  
-¡Hola, mi bonita!- dijo Joe acercándose a Sarah y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Antonella que observaba esto emitió un chillido y Sarah volteo a verla con la mirada furiosa.  
-Hola chicos – dijo Sarah- Esta es mi amiga Antonella- Kevin por fin reparó en la nueva chica, Antonella era morena, de pelo negro largo y sus ojos color miel. Kevin no podía dejar de mirarla  
-Yo… yo… yo… -empezó Antonella muy nerviosa- díganme Anto.  
-Bueno- dijo Joe- a lo que vinimos ¿Dónde están esos terribles problemas matemáticos que no dejan dormir en paz a mi bonita?- dijo coquetamente mirando a Sarah. Sarah le sonrió y le alcanzó su cuaderno de matemáticas. Joe lo revisó muy concentrado.  
Mientras tanto, Kevin seguía con sus ojos sumergidos en Anto  
-Y tú ¿Entiendes matemáticas?- le preguntó Kevin a Anto  
-No, yo… tampoco podía dormir por lo del examen de mañana, por eso vine aquí.  
Y así transcurrió la noche, Joe enseñándole matemáticas a Sarah y Kevin por su parte enseñándole a Anto. Cuando empezaba a amanecer, todos cedieron ante el cansancio y se quedaron dormidos. A las 7:30, como todos los días suena el despertador de Sarah y todos se incorporan de un salto, preocupados.  
-¡Diablos! Tenemos que prepararnos para ir al colegio- exclamó Sarah mientras su amiga Anto se refregaba la cara  
-Es cierto, yo ni si quiera traje ropa para cambiarme ¿Me prestas algo tuyo?- dijo Anto refiriéndose a Sarah, quien asintió con la cabeza muy nerviosa mirando a los chicos que aún no se despertaban del todo.  
-¿Y ahora como hago para sacarlos de aquí sin que mis padres se den cuenta?- preguntó Sarah  
Mientras tanto, abajo en la cocina.  
-Mi amor, ¿Por qué no ha bajado Sarah a desayunar?- preguntó la madre de Sarah a su esposo  
-Deben estarse vistiendo, porque ayer llegó Antonella por la noche, según ellas no podían dormir por lo del examen de hoy.  
-Deben estar tan cansadas ¡Pobrecitas! Mejor les llevo el desayuno al cuarto

Arriba, en el cuarto de Sarah todo era un caos, las niñas ordenaban sus cosas a toda velocidad y los chicos miraban para abajo por la ventana tratando de idear un plan para salir sin ser vistos.  
-Joe, ni lo piense- dijo Sarah- no puedes saltar por la ventana, tú estás convaleciente, ni si quiera deberías estar aquí. Voy a tener que explicarles a mis papas cómo fue que… -fue interrumpida por alguien que golpeaba la puerta. Sarah abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de sus cuencas y miró a su alrededor, todos sus amigos estaban conteniendo la respiración.  
-¿Quién es?- pregunta Sarah muy nerviosa…


	9. Capítulo 9: Mala suerte

Capítulo 9: Mala suerte

-Soy John, hermana recíbeme las bandejas de sus desayunos- dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Dentro de la habitación todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y la acción se desarrollo rápidamente. Kevin y Joe se ocultaron tras la puerta mientras Anto y Sarah la abrieron para dejar pasar a John y recibirle las bandejas. A penas tuvieron las bandejas en sus manos, se las pasaron a los chicos y entre las dos tiraron a John hacia dentro de la pieza, Sarah lo sujetaba por la boca para que no exclamase nada y Anto lo tenía por la ropa para que no saliera. John abrió unos ojos inmensos al percatarse de que su pequeña hermanita y su amiga de toda la vida estaban encerradas en el cuarto con dos chicos que desconocía –a decir verdad los conocía pero como cualquier persona que los oye en la radio o los ve pasar en la televisión alguna vez- y que seguramente habían pasado la noche ahí. Se soltó como pudo de las manos de Sarah y empezó a vociferar  
-¡PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE! ¡DENTRO DE MI PROPIA CASA! ¿NO SE HACEN UNA IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL RESPETO?- empezó John mientras Sarah lo miraba angustiada pidiéndole con una mano en la boca que por favor se callara.  
-Yo te puedo explicar hermano, no es lo que tú piensas y es más, no deberías pensar nada malo, eres mi hermano, me conoces de toda la vida, sabes que yo no sería capaz ¿O ya olvidaste la promesa que hicimos cuando cumplimos los 15 años?- le dijo Sarah y sonó bastante segura y convincente.  
-Claro que me acuerdo, pero… ¡Ah, qué complicada la situación!-respondió John mirando el suelo.  
-Solo confía en mí, como siempre- le dijo Sarah con una sonrisa en el rostro- Necesito que me ayudes a sacarlos de aquí sin que nuestros padres los vean.  
-Eso está un poco difícil, pero vamos que yo invento algo- miró a los chicos- Síganme y sólo apóyenme en lo que yo diga, ¿está bien?- terminó John mientras Joe y Kev asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del cuarto tras él.  
Avanzaron por la escalera y cuando llegaron al rellano, se encontraron con Agatha, la madre de Sarah y de John -¿Y estos chicos tan apuestos de dónde salieron?- preguntó a John, que la miró nervioso y empezó con la mentira –Bueno, ayer luego de la fiesta a la que fuimos, les dije que podían venir a quedarse aquí porque perdieron las llaves de su casa y…- pero Agatha no lo dejo continuar, interrumpiendo- ¡Pobrecillos! ¡Deben tener hambre! Pasen a sentarse a la mesa a desayunar- dijo y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de las chicas. Joe y Kevin miraron a John como preguntando si acaso se iban o se quedaban a desayunar, John los instó a que lo siguieran y les acomodó un lugar en la mesa del comedor para el desayuno.  
Desayunaron tranquilamente, sin intercambiar muchas palabras para no delatar la mentira que habían planeado, en cuánto bajaron las chicas para marcharse al colegio, Kevin, Joe y John se incorporaron dispuestos a marcharse con ellas. Agradecieron a Agatha por la hospitalidad y partieron en el auto de los chicos. Pasaron a dejar primero a John a la universidad dónde estudiaba y posteriormente se dirigieron al colegio de las niñas. Cuando llegaron, Antonella se despidió de Joe y se quedó mirando a Kevin -¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó inocentemente Anto. Kevin le devolvió una sonrisa y le dijo al oído muy despacio- Dalo por hecho, princesita- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió a subir al auto. Antonella entró feliz al colegio, mientras que Sarah se estaba despidiendo de Joe.  
-Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu prueba- dijo Joe tomándole la mano a Sarah.  
-Gracias por todo- le responde Sarah. Joe se acerca a ella y le da un fugaz beso en los labios, en sí el contacto duró menos de un segundo, pero para Sarah, había sido el segundo más eterno jamás vivido. Podía sentir esa fugaz calidez de los labios de Joe en su boca. Pero rápidamente, Joe se había dado media vuelta y se marchaba en la dirección donde se encontraba el auto. Sarah lo agarra por el brazo y lo obliga a darse vuelta y mirarla. Sarah le sonríe tiernamente  
-¿Te veo más tarde?- le preguntó Sarah a Joe, a lo que este responde con una sonrisa radiante  
-Claro que sí, ¿Paso por ti?- prengutó Joe.  
-Ok, nos vemos, no me falles "danger"- dijo Sarah y con esto último se rió.  
-¡Oye!- protestó Joe- ¡No me llames así!  
-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?- preguntó Sarah aún divertida por su propio comentario y más aún por la reacción de Joe  
-Mmm… ¿Qué tal mi amor, mi vida, mi sol, mi luz, mi luna, mi cielo?- le respondió coquetamente. Sarah se largó a reír y Joe la siguió. Reían divertidos, hasta que Joe se percató de la hora.  
-Ya, entra a clases, no vaya a ser que te pongan falta por llegar tarde al examen- dijo Joe.  
-Si, deséame suerte en el examen- dijo Sarah mientras cruzaba los dedos. Joe se acerca y la abraza y le dice al oído –Mucha suerte, bonita- se quedan mirando frente a frente. Esta vez están más que cerca y Sarah ya no opone ninguna resistencia. Al parecer el beso por fin va a suceder. Sus labios están rozándose, pero alguien que los estaba mirando, agarra a Sarah por el hombro, deshaciéndola del abrazo de Joe y alejándola de sus labios.


	10. Capítulo 10: El plan

Capítulo 10: El plan

Uno de los inspectores del colegio agarra a Sarah por el brazo y le dice – Srta., si no entra ya mismo a clases tendré que dejarla afuera- Sarah camina en dirección a la entrada, voltea y se despide de Joe con la mano, él responde con la misma seña y se queda parado viéndola entrar. Sabía que esa tarde sería su gran oportunidad con ella, tenía que hacer algo para que fuera un día inolvidable, pero no quería moverse de donde estaba, tenía tantas ansias de verla de nuevo que sentía que podía esperar todas las horas necesarias en ese mismo lugar hasta que ella saliera del colegio. Pero Kevin interrumpe sus pensamientos, se acerca a Joe y le toca el hombro  
-Bueno Joe, no te vas a quedar parado toda la mañana ahí, vamos- dice Kevin apurando a su hermano.  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –le dice Joe con el rostro iluminado.  
-¿Qué estás tramando ahora, hermanito? –le pregunta Kevin intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Joe.  
-Necesito que me ayudes, quiero sorprender a Sarah- pide Joe con una cara de ternura imposible de rechazar. Kevin lo mira curioso y le dice -¡Qué loco te trae esa chica! Está bien, te ayudaré pero tenemos que estar de vuelta para cuando salgan de clases porque quiero ver a Anto- responde Joe poniendo cara de enamorado. Joe solo se ríe y le dice –Obvio hermano, esa es la idea.

Mientras, las chicas empiezan su prueba, muy nerviosas comienzan a contestar las preguntas, pero pronto se dan cuenta que no es difícil. Kevin y Joe les enseñaron todo lo que necesitaban saber para obtener una buena calificación. Eran los últimos días de clases y por la misma razón iban al colegio a rendir los exámenes y se retiraban a su casa. Cuando terminaron de contestar la prueba salieron al patio y se sentaron en una escalera.  
-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?- le preguntó Sarah a su amiga a lo que Antonella le responde –Bien, muy bien ¿y a ti?  
-También, creo que son buenos profesores- respondió Sara riendo.  
Pasaron unos minutos conversando animadamente de los chicos, de su música, de lo amables que habían sido con ellas y del episodio ocurrido con Sarah, Joe y el inoportuno inspector.  
Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la salida de los cursos y las amigas se dirigieron a la puerta. Mientras caminaban:  
- Voy a llamar a Joe para ver dónde está- dijo Sarah buscando su celular en el bolso.  
-Kevin me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver- dijo Anto ilusionada, pero pronto su expresión cambió a tristeza cuando agregó- pero no me dijo cuándo.  
-¿Joe?- dijo Sarah al teléfono  
-Hola mi bonita ¿Cómo estás?- respondió Joe al otro lado de la línea.  
-Bien, estoy saliendo del colegio ¿y tú dónde estás?- preguntó Sarah mientras agarraba a Anto por el brazo obligándola a seguirla hacia la salida.  
-Mmm… ¿Por qué no me buscas y lo descubres?- le respondió Joe coquetamente.  
-¡Ay, danger! Tu siempre tan misterioso- exclamo Sarah riéndose.  
-No me llames así- respondió Joe con voz aguda- Ya te dije, dime mi vida, mi amor, mi sol, como quieras- terminó riendo. Sarah también rió - ¡Ya! Dime dónde estás –insistió Sarah.  
-Busca un hombre con bigotes, vestido con un abrigo largo y negro, con gafas de sol oscuras y un sombrero- respondió Joe cortando la comunicación.  
-¿Qué?- dijo Sarah al aire, algo confundida, salió por la puerta principal del colegio mirando hacia todos lados, hasta que lo vio. En una esquina estaba parado Joe, apoyándose contra una muralla de una casa. Sarah apuró el paso acercándose hacia él, pero un niño pequeño la detuvo agarrándola del brazo –Toma, esto te lo envía el hombre que está parado en esa esquina- dijo el muchacho apuntando hacia dónde se encontraba Joe. Sarah sonrió y agradeció al pequeño. Luego, leyó el papel que el pequeño le había entregado: _"Preciosa, sólo sigue las pistas, no vengas hasta a mi aún, te esperaré en el final. Da la vuelta a la esquina y revisa el viejo roble. Joe"_. Sarah sonrío y miro al lugar donde estaba Joe, pero ahí ya no había nadie. Se asustó un poco, pero decidió seguir el juego. Se encaminó hacia la esquina y al llegar pudo ver el viejo roble, se acercó y lo examinó curiosa, le dio la vuelta y encontró una notita pegada en el. _"Sigue caminando en línea recta, encontrarás una casa salmón y una señora estará esperándote en el jardín"_. Al arrancar la nota vio que el árbol tenía tallado un corazón y dentro de él las iniciales _"S&J"_. Sonrió emocionada y siguió el camino hasta encontrar la casa salmón. En efecto, una señora arreglando el jardín se encontraba en ella. Sarah se quedó mirándola – Tú debes ser Sarah ¿no?-preguntó la señora mirando a la chica. Sarah asintió con la cabeza y la señora entró a la casa. Cuando volvió llevaba en las manos un enorme ramo de rosas y se lo entregó –Un muchacho de negro me pidió que te diera esto- Sarah le agradeció, tomó torpemente las rosas y encontró en ellas una nueva nota. _"Espero que te gusten las rosas. Devuélvete dos calles y encontrarás un negocio, allí el dependiente te dará una nueva pista"_. Sarah ya se estaba cansando del juego, luego de este, todo el vecindario se enteraría de quién era ella y de que tenía algo así como un enamorado secreto, se sintió avergonzada y rogando porque esa fuera la última sorpresa emprendió camino. Mientras caminaba, iba pensando en la locura que estaba haciendo Joe, en realidad era bastante original, a ella no se le hubiese ocurrido convencer a tanta gente de hacerse partícipe de una sorpresa. Cuando llegó al negocio se acercó tímidamente al mostrador y le dijo al dependiente –Disculpe, me dijeron que viniera a recoger algo aquí- a lo que el dependiente le responde- ¿Sarah?- la muchacha sonríe asintiendo y el dependiente le devuelve la sonrisa- Espera un momento- le dice a la chica mientras busca en la vitrina- Toma, esto lo compró un chico vestido de negro y me dijo que te lo diera a ti- dijo el dependiente entregándole una caja de bombones con una nueva nota. Sarah, nerviosa, arranca la nota de la caja y la lee. _"Supe por ahí que te gustaban los chocolates. Camina hasta la plaza y no olvides mirar hacia los juegos"_. Sarah pensó –La plaza… está a una cuadra de acá, veamos que sigue- y emprendió camino hacia el lugar propuesto por Joe. En cuanto llego a la plaza no vio nada extraordinario, habían muchos niños corriendo y de pronto recordó_ "no olvides mirar hacia los juegos"_ y dirigió sus ojos a ellos, en ese lugar se encontraban 11 niños con camiseta blanca, se acercó a ellos y mientras lo hacía uno de ellos gritó -¿Tú eres Sarah?- la muchacha sorprendida asintió con la cabeza y los niños se dieron la vuelta. Sarah no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en cada una de las camisetas había una letra pintada, los niños estaban formados y se leía en ellos _"Me encantas"_. Sarah estaba muy emocionada, no sabía si reír o llorar, Joe esta vez se había pasado, era tan adorable con ella, no quería despertar de ese sueño jamás. Estaba parada sin saber cómo reaccionar en cuanto siente que una manos cubren sus ojos y estremeciéndose al contacto pregunta -¿Joe?.


	11. Capítulo 11: Esto es real

Capítulo 11: Esto es real

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- le responde Joe destapándole los ojos y poniendo cara de falsa molestia, luego le sonríe y la abraza -¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- pregunta alejándola un poco de él y mirándola a los ojos.  
-Joe… yo… yo… -balbuceó Sarah, pero Joe no la dejó terminar, puso un dedo en la boca de Sarah para que guardara silencio. Sarah lo miraba nerviosa y Joe la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, le acarició la mejilla y la besó en los labios. El beso fue largo y apasionado, Sarah rodeo el cuello de Joe con sus brazos y le acarició el cabello. Joe subió una de sus manos al rostro de Sarah y al acariciarla sintió humedad en sus dedos. Se separó de ella y la miró, Sarah estaba llorando  
-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?- preguntó Joe preocupado- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo malo?- mirándola angustiado, pero Sarah no era capaz de articular palabra, sollozaba en silencio mientras Joe la abrazaba. De pronto, Sarah se deshace del abrazo  
-Joe… yo… para mí esto es un sueño y todo lo que has hecho por mí es muy lindo, nunca me habían hecho sentir así. Eres una persona maravillosa y eres muy especial para mí- empezó a decir Sarah entre lágrimas mientras Joe le sonreía tiernamente- pero… -la sonrisa de Joe se borró por completo, dando paso a un rostro de absoluta preocupación- …esto no puede ser- Joe abrió la boca para replicar pero Sarah no lo dejo y siguió- quiero que entiendas que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, cumpliste mi sueño y mucho más que eso. Me diste el privilegio de conocerte como persona, más allá de un ídolo, descubrí que me encantas mucho más como Joseph que como Joe el cantante de una banda famosa y se me rompe el corazón al decirlo, pero esto no puede ser, tú tienes tu vida y yo la mía y no compatibilizan, tu viajas mucho con la banda y yo aún estoy en el colegio y bien sabemos que si no fuera por tu accidente ya no estarías acá y nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto, no quiero sufrir y tampoco quiero hacerte daño a ti, por eso voy a pedirte que seamos sólo amigos mientras el sueño siga en pié- terminó Sarah y sin poder contener más las lágrimas comenzó a sollozar con todas sus fuerzas. Joe no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, Sarah no había dejado ningún cabo suelto, había sido muy clara con él, pero él la quería y no podía dejar que todo se quedara en nada. 

Mientras tanto, cerca del colegio, Kevin observaba a Antonella que estaba conversando con sus amigas en la entrada. Antonella se despidió de sus compañeras y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. Kevin estaba con un chaquetón con gorro y lentes de sol, escondido detrás de un árbol. Cuando Antonella, sin verlo, pasó por delante de él, Kevin la agarró por la espalda y le dijo - ¿A dónde va tan apurada mi princesita?- Antonella al verlo sin contenerse grita – ¡KEEEVIIIN!- a lo que este responde dando un salto y tapándole la boca a Antonella con la mano – No grites que vengo encubierto- riéndose- vamos a dar una vuelta en auto.

Volviendo a la plaza donde se encontraban Sarah y Joe.  
–Yo entiendo tu miedo, al principio yo también lo sentía, cuando te vi por primera vez supe que serías especial, sé que suena cursi, pero fue una sensación única, jamás me había pasado algo así y me asusté, pero luego te conocí y comencé a pensar de otra manera, el haberte conocido debe tener una razón y quiero averiguarla. **Quizás fue lo que llamamos destino** y no quisiera desaprovechar la oportunidad que se me ha dado. Déjame intentarlo, aún tenemos tiempo, nuestra gira fue suspendida por lo menos por dos meses. Tú estás a punto de salir de vacaciones y yo…- dijo Joe y haciendo una pausa, suspiró- te necesito.  
Sarah lo miraba con la cara inundada de lágrimas, Joe se acercó a ella y la abrazó apretándola contra su cuerpo  
-Dime que esto no es un sueño, dime que todo lo que me dijiste es verdad y que no me vas a abandonar- decía Sarah apretando a Joe por la espalda.  
-Esto es totalmente real, todo lo que te dije fue con el corazón y lo que menos quiero es alejarme de ti- le respondió Joe levantándole la cara y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Sarah no podía más contra sus sentimientos y acercando lentamente sus labios a los de Joe, se hundieron en un profundo beso. Ambos sentían que eran transportados a un lugar donde no existía nada ni nadie a excepción de ellos, un lugar donde podían ser felices sin condiciones, pero un ruido ensordecedor los obligó a retirarse del oasis de amor en el que se encontraban para transportarlos directamente a la realidad.  
-¡JOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE!- se escuchó un grito. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Kevin y Antonella en el auto, haciéndoles gestos con la mano para que se acercaran. Joe tomó de la mano a Sarah y se fueron corriendo en dirección al auto.  
-¿Qué paso bro?- pregunta Joe dirigiéndose a su hermano.  
-Tenemos que volver al hotel, Nick acaba de llamarme para decirme que habló con mamá y que nos tiene noticias- dijo Kevin en tono alegre- si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- agregó dirigiéndose a Sarah. La chica intercambió una mirada con Joe, asintió y subieron al auto. Se demoraron alrededor de media hora en llegar al hotel, Nick los esperaba sentado en un cómodo sofá del hall, su rostro reflejaba la preocupación. En cuanto los vio entrar se puso de pie rápidamente y fue a su encuentro.  
-Ho..oo..laa chicas…-saludo incómodo dirigiéndose a Antonella y Sarah, luego, miró a sus hermanos- chicos, creo que no les va a gustar lo que tengo que decirles…-la cara tanto de Joe como de Kevin se torno a un gesto de amargura, ya se imaginaba qué sucedía.


	12. Capítulo 12: Malas noticias

Capítulo 12: Malas noticias

-¿Cuándo viene?- preguntó Joe haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
-En tres días estará con nosotros- respondió Nick mirando con compasión a Joe.  
-Pero ¿tiene que ser tan pronto?- preguntó Kevin mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Antonella.  
-¿Y qué más quieres esperar acá? Yo por mi parte ya estoy aburrido y me sienta muy bien la noticia- le respondió Nick algo disgustado.  
Sarah y Antonella miraban con curiosidad la escena, ninguna de las dos entendía en lo más mínimo de lo que estaban hablando. Joe le tomó la mano a Sarah y la instó a que caminaran. Una vez que se hallaron solos, Sarah le dijo- ¿Qué pasó? No entendí nada de lo que conversaban- con tono frustrado, a lo que Joe le responde- Tranquila bonita, voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por solucionar esto- y con gesto de preocupación le acarició la mejilla a Sarah.  
-Vamos a caminar por la ciudad- propuso Joe con la intención de distraer a Sarah de la conversación en clave que había oído. Sarah lo miró dudosa y aceptó. Caminaron por las calles menos transitadas de New York, Joe iba vestido como para no ser identificado, con el mismo atuendo negro con el que había pasado a recoger a Sarah al colegio. Conversaron animadamente sobre cosas sin demasiada importancia hasta que se hizo de noche y Joe llamó al chofer con la intención de ir a dejar a Sarah a su casa.  
-Creo que ya es tarde- empezó a decir Joe- será mejor que te vaya a dejar- Sarah asintió y al cabo de media hora se encontraban en el portal de la casa de la chica.  
-Bueno linda, supongo que te veo mañana- le dijo Joe con la mirada perdida  
-Eh… si, supongo…- respondió Sarah algo dubitativa- ¿No quieres contarme por qué estás tan pensativo?- inquirió Sarah mirándolo a los ojos  
-Prefiero no hablar aún de eso, cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás todo mi bonita, pero no te preocupes, estará todo bien- le respondió Joe tratando de esbozar una sonrisa segura, sin mucho resultado. Avanzó hacia Sarah y le dio un cálido beso en los labios, luego, sin alejarse de ella, murmuró- Eres lo mejor que me podía haber pasado- y acto seguido la abrazó, apretándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Cuando la soltó la miró con una sonrisa radiante y le dijo- Te veo mañana, misma hora mismo lugar- y se fue caminando por el sendero que conducía hasta el auto.

Más tarde en el hotel.  
-Pero mamá, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pronto?- decía Joe hablando por teléfono con voz cansada  
-Ya te he dicho hijo, Nick está aburrido en esa ciudad y ya es hora de que vuelvan a casa, tu estás convaleciente y deberías estar guardando reposo acá. Además ya los extraño demasiado y a pesar de que sean mis superestrellas no creo que sea prudente que gasten de tan desmedida forma el dinero en hoteles- respondía la voz de Dennisse al otro lado de la línea.  
-Pero… bueno, de todas formas hablaremos cuando ya estes aquí supongo…- contestó Joe con voz abatida.  
-Está bien hijo, luego lo hablamos, debo ir a acostar a Frankie, hablamos luego, cuídate por favor- suplicó Denisse.  
-Si mamá- respondió Joe automáticamente y cortó la comunicación.


	13. Capítulo 13: Permanecer en New York

Capítulo 13: "Permanecer en New York"

Joe se paseaba incansable por la habitación mientras intentaba idear un plan que lo mantuviera en la ciudad junto a la chica que tanto bien le había hecho.

Sarah, por su parte, estudiaba geografía para el examen que debía rendir al día siguiente, pero por más veces que repetía los estados de su país, menos conseguía concentrarse en ellos ni memorizarlos, en su mente existía solo una cosa, o más bien, una sola persona: Joseph Jonas. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué el destino había puesto en su camino a un chico tan inalcanzable para todas como él, pero sin embargo agradecía mil veces por tener semejante oportunidad de tenerlo consigo.

En la casa de Antonella, mientras tanto, se desencadenaba una fuerte discusión entre ella y Vanessa.  
-¡Pero si has ocupado el teléfono todo el día, Vanessa!- reclamó Antonella a su hermana menor.  
-Lo siento, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que te la pases en la calle con tu "amiguitos" estúpidos- respondió con furia mientras descolgaba el auricular.  
-¡Chicas, chicas! Por favor, no discutan- intervino Peter, el padre de ambas- Y tú- dirigiéndose a Vanessa- préstale el teléfono a tu hermana, ya lo has ocupado toda la tarde. Mi billetera saldrá arrancando en cuanto llegue la factura de telefonía- terminó con un gesto severo.  
-¡No es justo! Ella siempre tiene la preferencia por ser la "hijita perfecta"- respondió Vanessa, poniendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras, con una mueca de disgusto volvió a colgar el auricular del teléfono y se marchó furiosa. Antonella cogió el auricular y discó rápidamente el número.  
-¿Diga?- preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea  
-¿Kev?- preguntó Antonella a su vez  
-¡Oh, princesa! ¿Cómo estás?- respondió Kevin reconociendo la voz de Antonella  
-Bien gracias ¿y tú?  
-Ahora que te escucho mucho mejor- dijo Kevin y su voz sonó apagada  
-Pero ¿por qué "mejor"? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Antonella algo nerviosa.  
-Un cambio de planes que no será demasiado bueno- respondió Kevin ahora si ocultar la tristeza en su voz.  
-¿Es por esa conversación extraña que tuviste con los chicos en el hotel?- preguntó Antonella intranquila.  
-Si…-empezó Kevin dubitativo, pues no sabía si es que Joe le había contado a Sarah lo que estaba por suceder y no quería cometer un error al decírselo abiertamente a su mejor amiga- no puedo darte muchos detalles por lo pronto, pequeña. Aún no he tenido tiempo de hablar bien las cosas con Joe para tomar una decisión al respecto. Tenme paciencia- pidió Kevin sintiéndose algo ofuscado por no poder ser completamente transparente con la chica que poco a poco se abría paso en su corazón.  
-Está bien, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasó ¿Puede ser que en cuanto hables con Joe me llames para contarme?- pidió Antonella forzando la voz para disfrazar su enojo por la falta de información. Kevin se percató del tono extraño en la voz de la chica – Te prometo que apenas pueda te cuento, princesa- dijo con voz acaramelada- Además tengo que hablar contigo de "otro" tema- terminó provocando una risa nerviosa en Antonella.  
-¿De qué otro tema?- preguntó la chica expectante, a lo que Kevin respondió evasivamente, como arrepintiéndose  
-Aun no estoy seguro de que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de ello aún tengo hasta la noche para decidirlo ¿no?  
-Está bien- contestó Antonella resignada- te veo en la noche entonces, que estés bien.  
-Gracias, tu también pequeña, nos vemos al rato- finalizó Kevin y cortó el teléfono.  
Antonella se recostó en el sofá y encendió la radio con el mando a distancia, suspiro hondamente pensando en Kevin.  
En el hotel, Kevin bajaba en ascensor hacia el comedor donde se reuniría con sus dos hermanos. Una vez que estuvieron los tres reunidos comenzó la charla.  
-Yo no estoy interesado en seguir en una ciudad que no es la mía. Se canceló la gira, hora de volver a casa- decía Nick algo molesto.  
-Pero hermano, estas pueden ser nuestras perfectas y merecidas vacaciones, necesitamos que nos ayudes a quedarnos e New York- pidió Joe poniendo su mejor cara de ternura.  
-Yo no sé que le ven a esas chicas- respondió Nick haciendo caso omiso al rostro de Joe y continuó con un gesto de desdén- Teniendo tantas mujeres que matarían por estar con nosotros, ustedes se empeñan en involucrarse con ellas que tienen poco y nada que ver con nosotros y nuestra vida- irritado.  
-Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado luego de lo de Miley, no seas amargado, supéralo de una vez, no todas las chicas son iguales- replicó Kevin enojado.  
-Pero díganme, dejando de pensar en ustedes. Luego de estas "vacaciones" ¿Qué les pueden ofrecer a estas chicas? ¿Amor por correo electrónico? ¿Verse una vez cado dos meses? ¿Comunicarse cuando su tiempo libre coincida con los recesos de nuestros ensayos? ¿Un pase a camerinos en el próximo concierto en New York? ¡Por favor! Pongan los pies en la tierra, sean consientes, este daño se lo harán tanto a ellas como a ustedes mismos ¡Dejen de soñar! Nosotros ya estamos viviendo el sueño de toda nuestra vida y no pretendo dejar que se vaya todo por la borda por un capricho amoroso- ultimó Nick tajante.  
-¡Eres un verdadero egoísta Nicholas!- gritó Joe y salió furioso del comedor. Kevin lo imitó y se subieron juntos al ascensor.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Kevin? Yo no quiero, no puedo, dejar a Sarah- decía Joe angustiado.  
-No sé qué haremos bro, pero no podemos dejar así nada más a las chicas. Me están pasando cosas muy fuertes cuando estoy con Anto y hoy pretendo pedirle que sea mi novia- hizó una pausa y suspiró para continuar- pero no podré hacerlo sin advertirla sobre lo que pasará- terminó Kevin con tristeza.  
-Sólo te pido que si hablas con ella, le hagas prometer que no le contará nada a Sarah. Quiero ser yo mismo quien hable con ella- pidió Joe.  
-Esta bien hermano, así mismo se lo pediré- dijo Kevin saliendo del ascensor y encaminándose a su habitación.  
Joe por su parte tomó la dirección contraria que lo llevaría a su cuarto, entró en él y se recostó en la cama para pensar. Buscaba –sin resultados- en su mente alguna solución al problema. De pronto, recordó las palabras que Kevin dirigió a Nick "Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado luego de lo de Miley…" ¡Ahí estaba el punto de partida! Estaba a puto de comenzar la operación "Permanecer en New York"…


	14. Capítulo 14: La perdí

Capítulo 14: La perdí

Narra Joe

Agarré mi abrigo y salí apresuradamente del hotel. Pedí un taxi, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de andar con el chofer de chaperón. Cuando llegué a su puerta, mi estómago daba vuelcos de los nervios, no sé porque me pasaba eso si había ido ya varias veces a buscarla, pero hoy estaba excepcionalmente nervioso. Llamé a la puerta, salió su padre y yo me quedé mudo.

-¡Hola chico! ¿Buscas a John?- me interrogó y yo no hallaba ninguna sola palabra en mi mente para decirle- Está en su cuarto, le diré que baje- dijo mirándome curioso por mi silencio.  
-N-no… -balbuceé- ¿Está Sarah?-dije atropelladamente con la esperanza de que me oyera pero de que no reaccionara ante mi pregunta.  
-¿¡Sarah!- exclamó interrogante y su semblante cambió. Me miraba con recelo.  
-S-si- malditas palabras que huyen de mi mente. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y me respondió cortante  
-No está, fue a la casa de su amiga- y acto seguido cerró la puerta en mis narices. ¡Con razón mi estómago me advirtió del peligro!  
Salí rápidamente del umbral e hice parar otro taxi, le dije al conductor que me dejara en un café decente que no fuera muy conocido. Le pagué el doble por su ayuda. Una vez allí, llamé a Sarah, si no fuera tan impulsivo se me hubiera ocurrido antes la idea de llamar y me hubiese evitado ese encuentro con su padre.  
-¿Diga?- contestó con su vocecita melodiosa  
-¡Mi bonita!- dije algo nervioso aún  
-¡Danger!- exclamó como respuesta, nunca me ha gustado que me llamen de esa manera pero ella es la única a la que puedo permitírselo. Creo.  
-¿Dónde estás?-le pregunté y soné aprensivo  
-Emm… donde una amiga- me respondió dubitativa, quizás por el tono de mi pregunta  
-Ven ahora al café Cooks&Nuts de la Quinta avenida- le respondí sin suavizar el tono de urgencia.  
-¿Sucedió algo?- me respondió con otra pregunta y eso me desesperó  
-¿Vendrás o no?- pregunté casi en un grito.  
-Ok. Para allá voy- me respondió triste y apagada, provocándome remordimiento por hablarle así.  
-Nos vemos- le corté sin saber qué más decir. Quizás me pasé, ¿La traté mal? ¡No! ¿Es que no puedo hacer las cosas bien? No quiero hacerle daño, eso sí que no. Pero perdí la paciencia, el incómodo encuentro con su padre fue infructuoso y yo necesitaba verla, tenía que pedirle ayuda, la necesitaba para poder seguir aquí; con ella.  
Miraba el reloj nervioso, había pasado una hora desde que salí del hotel y pronto notarían mi ausencia. De pronto pude divisarla a través del cristal de la ventana. Seguía vestida igual que en la mañana, de azul, resaltando sus ojos únicos. Entró al café y se acercó a mí, se quedó de pié y me observó unos instantes con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Yo no me contuve y di vuelta el rostro.  
-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó en un intento por parecer enojada, más yo solo pude notar la pena en su voz.  
-Y-yo…-empecé a balbucear nuevamente- Siéntate- le ordené automáticamente y me reproché en mi fuero interno por no ser capaz de cambiar el tono autoritario con el que le estaba hablando.  
-N-no quiero sentarm-me- me dijo y se le escapó un sollozo entre las palabras. El sonido me partió el alma, me levanté sin pensarlo y la abracé.  
-Perdóname, soy un idiota- le dije a modo de disculpa y se escucho en mi voz un dejo de desesperación. Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y yo no era capaz de reaccionar.  
-¿Qué hice?- me preguntó. Yo no lo podía creer, soy yo el que la trata como a una mascota y ella se preocupa por si acaso hizo algo. Soy un desastre.  
-Nada mi amor, soy yo el que está haciendo las cosas mal. Perdón por lo de recién. No volveré a hablarte así- le acaricié la mejilla y sequé sus lágrimas con una servilleta. Ella se aferró a mí en un abrazo. En ese momento la sentí tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan vulnerable. No podía dejarla sola, no podía irme de New York; no sin ella.  
-¿Cuál es la emergencia?- me preguntó con una sonrisa un poco forzada.  
-Este… bueno, tendré que contarte todo desde un principio- le dije tratando de calmarme a mí mismo.  
-Te escucho- me dijo tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a la mesa. Nos sentamos.  
-Bueno, hoy llamó mi madre- empecé nervioso y dolido, tendría que hablar con mucho tino si no quería volver a hacerle daño- y dijo que vendría a New York…  
-¡Oh, qué bien! Si quieres te ayudo a hacer planes para que la lleves por la ciudad…-empezó a decir alegremente y no pude aguantar más las palabras  
-A buscarnos- finalicé lo que ella interrumpió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y soltó mi mano.  
-¿Cuándo?-preguntó con inusual frialdad. No lo conseguí, hablé atropelladamente, no supe cómo decirle sin herirla.  
-Dentro de tres días- respondí resignado y algo sorprendido por su reacción.  
-Entonces es mejor que no nos sigamos viendo- dijo seria e hizo ademán de marcharse, pero yo la retuve por el brazo.  
-Por favor, escúchame- le dije y la última palabra quedó casi sofocada bajo mi tono desesperado.  
-No tengo nada más que escuchar. Al fin y al cabo eres igual que los demás, prometes el cielo y el mar, luego te vas- me respondió resentida y avanzó hacia la puerta y luego la vi desaparecer por la calle. Me quedé mirando un punto fijo en la nada con su imagen dolida fija en mi retina y mi corazón hecho pedazos.  
-La perdí- me dije a mí mismo. Pagué el café que había pedido y sin esperar el cambio, me precipité hacia las calles de New York. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por casi una hora, dejando a mi mente divagar por su cuenta, separada de mi cuerpo que se arrastraba por instinto. Mi celular sonaba incansablemente, pero yo no tenía intención de responder. Si no era ella, no valía la pena, aquella era la única voz que mis oídos querían escuchar. Pero yo bien sabía que ella no llamaría.

Llegué al hotel pasada la medianoche. Los chicos estaban esperándome en la entrada.  
-¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?- gritó Nick con furia-Te hemos llamado unas cien veces por lo bajo, estábamos…- se detuvo al encontrar mi mirada húmeda.  
-¡Hey, ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó preocupado.  
-La perdí- le respondí sin mirarle a la cara. Eso fue todo lo que pude decir y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me recosté mirando el techo. Pasé toda la noche de esa forma. Temprano por la mañana, alguien golpeó mi puerta, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me levanté y abrí.  
-¡Dios, te ves terrible!- exclamó Kevin.  
-No dormí en toda la noche- le respondí cerrando la puerta tras él y me volví a sentar en la cama. El me siguió.  
-¿Puedes contarme qué pasó?- pidió algo irritado.  
-La perdí bro, no quiere saber nada más de mí. Piensa que todo lo que le dije que sentía por ella es mentira y Dios sabe que es lo más verdadero que he dicho.  
-Pero ¿Qué hiciste para que pensara eso?- me preguntó reflexivo.  
-Le dije que nos marcharíamos, pero no me dejo explicarle que no era lo que yo quería y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por quedarme con ella. Yo tenía un plan para quedarnos aquí, pero no me dejo decirle nada. Me dijo que era igual a todos los demás y se fue.  
-¿Cuál era el plan?- preguntó curioso  
-Ya no vale la pena, ella no está interesada –respondí haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
-Pero supongo que no la dejarás ir así de fácil- me dijo Kevin buscando mis ojos incrédulo.  
-¿Crees que vale la pena tratar de retenerla conmigo sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendré que herirla con mi partida? Si de todas formas tendré que romper todas las promesas que le hice y abandonarla- pregunté casi retóricamente.  
-Ella te adora y tu a ella. Están sufriendo ambos anticipadamente. Tiene que existir una solución.  
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo vernos cuando nuestras giras coincidan con sus vacaciones? Creo que Nicholas tiene razón, esto es ridículo. Quizás estar separados sea lo mejor- dije con voz apagada.  
-¿Me quieres contar al menos de qué iba el plan para quedarnos acá?- preguntó.  
- Quería pedirle a Sarah que nos ayudara a encontrarle pareja a Nick, así los tres tendríamos motivos para quedarnos y nuestra madre no podría oponerse a regalarnos unas vacaciones, mientras, Sarah terminaría los exámenes y así cuando saliera del colegio podría ir a New Jersey con nosotros- respondí con la mirada perdida.  
-Pues es un buen plan- me concedió.  
-Sabes que no es nada contra ti, pero ya sabes, me gustaría estar solo. Me dieron ganas de componer- le pedí.  
-Vale, vale, pero si me necesitas, llámame. Voy a salir por unas horas- me advirtió.  
-Ok, gracias por escucharme bro- le dije  
-De nada, para eso estamos, te quiero- me respondió y me abrazó.  
-Yo también- le dije y se marchó.


	15. Capítulo 15: Can't have you

Capítulo 15: "Can't have you"

Kevin salió rápidamente del hotel y subió al auto en el que lo esperaba el chofer. Le pidió amablemente que se dirigiera al colegio de las chicas. Antonella lo esperaba de pie apoyada en una pared, en la entrada del colegio.  
-¡Hola, princesa!- la saludó besándola en la mejilla  
-¡Hola, Kev!- respondió la chica algo desanimada  
-Perdón por no haberte llamado ayer ni nada, pero Joe no aparecía y no tenía cabeza para pensar, estábamos muy preocupados. Por suerte, pasada la medianoche tuvo el detalle de aparecer por el hotel- se justificó Kevin algo irritado. Antonella la miro sin rastro de reproche en el rostro  
-No importa- respondió con aire ausente  
-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Kevin  
-Sarah vino al colegio y no me respondió ninguna de mis preguntas ni mis llamados de atención, estoy preocupada- manifestó Antonella  
-Debe estar igual de mal que Joe- se lamentó Kevin  
-¿Sabes qué pasó ayer?-preguntó Antonella  
-Lo mismo que va a suceder ahora si no escuchas todo lo que tengo que decirte- advirtió Kevin con falsa tranquilidad. Antonella asintió incitándolo a continuar – primero, quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro, son cosas de las que por ningún motivo debes dudar- tomó aire, inseguro de continuar- bueno… yo… - se detuvo nervioso y miró al suelo.  
-Puedes confiar en mí- dijo Antonella tomándolo de la barbilla y obligándolo a mirarla- yo te quiero- dijo con la voz cargada de sinceridad y se sonrojó.  
-Yo también te quiero- aprovechó Kevin- y bueno, me gustas y…- pero no pudo continuar, ya que Antonella se abalanzó sobre él y lo silenció con un beso. Kevin se dejó llevar, respondiendo el beso.  
Cuando los ánimos se aquietaron, Kevin procedió a contarle a Antonella sobre su próximo viaje y también sobre el plan de Joe para quedarse por más tiempo en New York. La chica reaccionó bien, sin embargo, la tristeza se le notaba tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

Narra Sarah

Ese examen de geografía fue definitivamente un desastre. No pude concentrarme en el estudio cuando volví a casa y mucho menos conseguí dormir algo por la noche. Sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, era tanto que me costaba trabajo normalizar mi respiración.  
No hablé con nadie en toda la mañana, una vez que salí del examen me dirigí a mi casa directamente. Solo quería intentar dormir unas horas para reponerme del horrible día de ayer. Mi mente autobloqueó los dolorosos recuerdos y yo tampoco hice mucho por recuperarlos, esto debía ser lo mejor, fingir que nunca pasó nada, fingir que nunca asistí al concierto de mi banda favorita y fingir que jamás me enamoré perdidamente del vocalista de ella. No era fácil, mi vida estaba muy vacía ahora, pero solo debería concentrarme en dormir.  
Subí a mi habitación, ignorando los rostros curiosos y preocupados de mis padres al pasar por el salón. Me encerré y me recosté sobre la cama. Quedaban 2 semanas para que se terminaran los exámenes y con esto el año escolar. Pronto vendría la graduación y todas las ceremonias que tenían que soportar los estudiantes de último año. No tenía ánimo para fiestas, pero debía fingir lo mejor posible. Recordé la conversación que había tenido hace algunos días con mi profesora de música. Debía componer una canción y presentarla para el acto de cierre, como era costumbre desde que me integré al colegio, la única diferencia es que esta sería la última vez. Siempre habían alabado mi voz, desde niña solía cantar en los festivales intercolegiales y en cada navidad. Y desde que entré a este colegio, cada fin de curso componía una canción y la presentaba frente a todos, este año no sería la excepción.  
-¿Cómo se supone que pueda concentrarme en escribir una canción en estos momentos?- me pregunté a mi misma. Tomé mi guitarra y casi por inercia empecé a tocar mi canción favorita. (Can't have you – Jonas Brothers).  
Soy masoquista, lo sé. Sabiendo que me hace daño tan solo recordar el nombre de aquella banda, no puedo dejar de soñar con sus canciones. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo se supone que me olvide de Joe, si fue lo mejor que me pasó? Estoy hecha un lío. Además ni siquiera lo dejé explicarse ayer, quizás tenía algo más que decir ¿Pero qué importa lo demás, si de todas formas ya no nos volveremos a ver? Lo perdí.  
Me quedé dormida encima de la cama con la guitarra en brazos, me despertó mi madre avisándome que me llamaban por teléfono.  
-¿Aló?- dije con voz somnolienta  
-¡Sarah! ¡Por fin atiendes!- me respondió una voz masculina  
-¿Con quién hablo?- pregunté aún demasiado dormida como para reconocer la voz  
-Soy Kevin  
-¡Ah! Hola…- respondí desanimada  
-Este… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó dudoso  
-Bien, solo un poco cansada ¿y tú?  
-Bien, bien. Necesito tu ayuda… - empezó- ¿Podrías venir al hotel en una media hora?  
-Ok- respondí con desgano- ahí estaré- colgué y me tiré de espaldas en mi cama. ¿Y ahora qué?


	16. Capítulo 16: Otra vez en las pistas

Capítulo 16: Otra vez en las pistas

Sarah se bajó del taxi y pronto divisó a Kevin y Antonella esperándola en la puerta del hotel. Se sorprendió de que aquel llamado no fuera una treta para obligarla a hablar con Joe, en realidad ella ya se había preparado psicológicamente para lo peor.  
-Hola, chicos- saludó con desgano  
-Hola- respondieron a coro Kevin y Antonella  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió ahora?- preguntó sin atisbo de curiosidad  
-Necesitamos que nos ayudes para llevar a cabo el plan de Joe- respondió Kevin al instante  
-¿Qué plan?- preguntó Sarah ahora más curiosa  
-El que no dejaste que Joe te explicara- respondió Antonella automáticamente, sin pensárselo.  
-Pero si J-Joe no me dijo nada- respondió Sarah haciendo un gesto de dolor en cuando pronunció el nombre  
-Porque no alcazó- puntualizó Kevin- Pero bueno, ahora te lo explicaremos, a ver si nos echas una mano.  
-Los escucho- dijo Sarah notoriamente interesada  
-Bueno- se aclaró la garganta- Joe pensó que si conseguíamos que Nick se fijara en una chica de New York, tendríamos más razones para quedarnos y así podríamos ganar tiempo, al menos hasta que ustedes salgan de vacaciones. Lo difícil es encontrar a la chica indicada, no quiero que mi hermano sufra, ya lo ha pasado bastante mal en sus relaciones anteriores. Además Antonella me dijo que no tenía nadie en mente para el plan ¿Qué dices? – finalizó Kevin mirando expectante a Sarah.  
-Pienso… que quizás fui muy dura con Joe- miró al suelo arrepentida- ¿De verdad pensaba hacer esto para quedarse?- preguntó triste  
-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Kevin con una sonrisa- Joe te adora y no soporta la idea de perderte. Créeme, está muy mal porque piensa que ya no quieres volver a verlo, me preocupa…- terminó Kevin con el ceño fruncido.  
-¡Tengo algo en mente!- exclamó Sarah- voy a hablar con Joseph, ¿Está en su habitación?  
-Supongo- respondió Kevin desconcentrado  
-Ok, nos vemos en media hora- gritó Sarah mientras corría hacia el ascensor.

Joseph estaba sentado en su cama cantando  
-"[i]… When I thought it'd all been said, a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got til it's gone, and you don't know what it's like to feel so low, and everytime you smile or laugh you glow, you don't even know…[/i]"  
Sarah escuchaba detrás de la puerta sin decidirse a golpear. Estaba maravillada con la voz y la letra de la hermosa canción que entonaba el chico de sus sueños. Cuando Joe se detuvo para tomar un respiro, Sarah golpeó la puerta tímidamente.  
-Hola- saludó la chica escondiendo su rostro tras su largo cabello rubio  
-¿Sarah?- preguntó Joe confundido  
-¿Ya no soy "tu bonita"? ¿O es que esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó Sarah en tono medio sarcástico.  
-No yo… sólo que… en realidad… no esperaba que vinieras- respondió Joe sincero y apenado.  
-Bueno, yo no quiero molestarte, si te incomodo me voy…- empezó a decir Sarah  
-¡No!-gritó Joe con cara de horror- No quiero que te vayas- avanzó hacia la chica sin decidirse si sería correcto abrazarla- te extraño, yo… no me dejaste explicarte… de verdad yo no me quiero ir… yo te…- Sara acortó rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y le acarició la mejilla y luego puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del chico, silenciándolo.  
-Ya me contaron todo- dijo Sarah rozando sus labios- Perdóname, no te dejé hablar, me aterraba perderte y…- ya no hubieron más palabras, pues estas quedaron sofocadas en un cálido beso en el que se fundieron los chicos. Sarah revolvía el pelo de la nuca de Joe mientras él la tenía agarrada de la cintura.  
-Temí haberte perdido- dijo Joe con voz dulce  
-No tanto como yo- respondió Sarah acariciándole los labios  
-Quiero que escuches lo que no me dejaste explicar- pidió Joe mirándola con ternura  
-Adelante, soy toda oídos- respondió Sarah  
-Yo en ningún momento quise irme lejos de ti, me era imposible imaginarme sin ti a mi lado, por eso es que ideé el plan para que tuviéramos tiempo mientras tu salías del colegio y que en tus vacaciones nos fuéramos juntos a New Jersey. Aunque también albergaba otra posibilidad que depende solamente de ti…- se detuvo mirándola de soslayo.  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Sarah curiosa  
-No… es mejor que lo hablemos más adelante. Aún es demasiado pronto para pedirte algo así- sentenció Joe  
-¡Ay, mi danger! ¡Tú y tus misterios!- soltó Sarah  
-Bueno, Kevin ya te contó el plan ¿verdad?- preguntó  
-Si  
-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente?- preguntó Joe ansioso  
-Sí- respondió Sarah con una enorme sonrisa- tengo una amiga que podría ser la pareja perfecta de Nick- Joe sonrió abiertamente y la tomó de la mano. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor para reunirse con Kevin y Antonella.


	17. Capítulo 17: En el juego de cupido

Capítulo 17: En el juego de cupido

-Nicholas, por favor, deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño- repetía Kevin por enésima vez.  
-¡No me estoy comportando como un niño! ¡Lo que pasa es que ustedes dos son unos egoístas!- gritó Nick enfurecido- Tú y Joseph sólo piensan en ustedes, yo ya estoy cansado de estar en esta ciudad dónde no puedo salir tranquilo ni a la esquina sin que me persigan chicas enloquecidas por un autógrafo- dijo Nick irritado  
-¡No seas así! Nos debemos a nuestras fans ¿recuerdas?- le contestó Kevin perdiendo la paciencia  
-¿Qué pasó?- intervino Sarah desconcertada  
-¡Ustedes! ¡Eso pasó!- gritó Nick rojo de rabia y se marchó.  
-No le hagas caso, mi bonita- la tranquilizó Joe  
-Creo que tendremos que acelerar el plan- comentó Kevin pensativo  
-Bueno, les explicaré lo que tengo en mente- comenzó Sarah mientras los chicos la miraban interesados- Tengo un prima de 15 años, se llama Nahanne y adora a Nick con todo su ser, no se ha perdido ninguna de las entrevistas que ustedes han dado y es la fan n° 1 de Nick, por lo que lo conoce como la palma de su mano- sonrió- y lo mejor, es que llega hoy a mi casa porque ya ha salido de vacaciones y vendrá a pasar un tiempo con nosotros- finalizó mientras los demás le devolvían la sonrisa.  
-Entonces podríamos organizar una salida los 6, pero tendríamos que llevar engañado a Nick- agregó Kevin.  
-Eso suena bien- dijo Joe y todos rieron.  
-Ok, entonces yo me voy para recibir a mi prima y luego me informan el resto del plan- dijo Sarah y Joe la tomó de la mano  
-Yo te voy a dejar a tu casa- le dijo con voz tierna y se marcharon.

Joe dejó a Sarah en su casa y Kevin por su parte fue a dejar a Antonella. En la casa de Sarah se llevaban a cabo los preparativos para recibir a su nueva huésped. Había mucho movimiento, y Agatha, reacomodaba innumerables veces, los adornos de las repisas.  
Cuando llegó Nahanne, todos la recibieron con mucha alegría y sorpresa, pues en los últimos dos años que habían pasado desde la última vez que la vieron en persona, había crecido mucho y estaba realmente hermosa. Sarah la llevó al cuarto de invitados y mientras se instalaba, le envió un sms a Joe : [i]"Hola mi danger, ya llegó mi prima, está más hermosa que nunca, sé que a Nick le encantará ¿Cuándo los reuniremos? Te adoro, un beso, Bye"[/i]. Al rato, sonó el celular de Sarah, Joe respondió el sms: [i]"Buenas noches, mi bonita, con Kev convencimos a Nick de tener una salida de "hermanos" mañana al parque, nos encontramos ahí a las 6 pm. Yo también te adoro y ya te extraño . Joe"[/i]. Sarah tenía una sonrisa radiante y Nahanne no pudo evitar el notar la alegría en su rostro  
-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad, Sary?- le preguntó divertida  
-¡Ay, Nane! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!- le dijo y acto seguido le contó toda la historia de cómo conoció a su banda favorita y luego le explicó a grandes rasgos el plan que tenían para presentarla a Nick. Nahanne estaba muy emocionada, al fin iba a conocer al chico de sus sueños, de quien por cierto, jamás se perdía detalle. El nerviosismo se la estaba ganando ¿Qué pasaría si Nick no reparaba en ella? En realidad el panorama no pintaba nada bien, ya que Nick se había mostrado reacio a establecer cualquier atadura a New York. Solo quedaba esperar.  
Es noche ninguno pudo dormir, Sarah por un lado pensaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que Nick flechara con su prima para que esta no se llevara una desilusión y también para mantener a Joseph a su lado. Nahanne por su parte, estaba aterrada por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, por lo que tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño. Kevin y Antonella pedían al cielo que todo resultara como habían planeado y Joseph por su parte, era el más nervioso, si esto resultaba mal, el sería el gran culpable de hacer daño a personas inocentes, producto de su egoísta deseo de permanecer en New York junto a la chica que adoraba. Al parecer, el único que dormía plácidamente, sin sospechar nada, era Nick.  
A la mañana siguiente, Sarah no fue al colegio, sus padres lo permitieron, ya que de modo contrario, Nahanne se quedaría sola en casa. Las chicas esperaron que los padres de Sarah se marcharan al trabajo y luego se vistieron apresuradamente y salieron. Primer destino, de compras, luego, peluquería y finalmente de vuelta a la casa para arreglar cada detalle.  
Eran las 5:30 pm y las chicas ya casi estaban listas, tanto Sarah como Nahanne se arreglaron mucho, Nahanne quería impresionar a Nick y Sarah quería dar una sorpresa a Joe. Antonella pasó a recogerlas en el auto de su hermano a eso de las 5:45 pm, ella también se veía radiante.  
Llegaron al parque a la hora indicada, estacionaron el auto cerca y se sentaron en una banca. Mientras conversaban, divisaron a los chicos y para no levantar sospechas, no hicieron señas para que las reconocieran, si no que esperaron a que se acercaran por si solos.  
Cuando los chicos las vieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta de sorpresa, pero el que estaba realmente impactado era Nick. Todo lo que sus ojos veían era una muchacha preciosa de mediana estatura, su precioso cabello oscuro enmarcaba su rostro de piel blanca y sus ojos de un café pardo resaltaban en su cara, era como un ángel. Nick estaba embobado, no salía ninguna palabra por su boca.  
-Hola chicos- saludó Sarah rompiendo un poco el encanto en el que se encontraban los muchachos  
-H-hola- respondieron tanto Joe como Kevin, pero Nick aún seguía atónito sin poder reaccionar  
-Les presento a mi prima, Nahanne- dijo Sarah con una enorme sonrisa, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos. Joe se estremeció y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Nick reaccionó…


	18. Capítulo 18: Sin amarguras

Capítulo 18: Sin amarguras

-¡Hola!- dijo Nick más cordial que lo que había sonado en mucho tiempo- Soy Nicholas, pero me dicen Nick.  
-¡Hola, Nick! Claro, ya sé quién eres, ¿cómo no saberlo?-le respondió Nahanne coquetamente- ya sabes mi nombre, pero es más fácil que hagas como mi prima y me llames solo Nane.  
-Un gusto conocerte- le dijo Nick tomando su mano y estrechándola suavemente con la suya.  
Los demás miraban la escena encantados, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Joe se acercó a Sarah  
-Hoy no te llamaré bonita, porque no te haría justicia, amor- le dijo Joe al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura. Acercó sus labios a los de la chica y le dio un pequeño pero cálido beso- Estas fantástica- dijo luego.  
-Gracias mi danger, tu siempre tan halagador- respondió Sarah sonrojándose. Entre tanto, Kevin y Antonella también se saludaban.  
-Estas estupenda, princesa- dijo Kevin tomándola de la mano por arriba de la cabeza de la chica y dándole una vuelta para observarla.  
-Gracias, Kev- respondió Antonella mientras lo abrazaba.  
Nahanne, para impresión de todos, conversaba fluidamente con Nick, sentados en una banca. Nick no podía dejar de mirarla, sus ojos recorrían a la chica, que estaba vestida para la ocasión con una polera de corte especial y tiritas, sexy pero no demasiado provocativa, jeans ajustados y converses. Nahanne no desviaba los ojos de los de Nick, le clavaba la mirada y Nick se dejaba hipnotizar por esos ojos café pardo que le encantaban.  
-Bueno, nos hemos encontrado por casualidad ¿no?- dijo Antonella cínicamente lo que provoco una risilla del grupo.  
-Sí- empezó Nahanne- entonces ¿Ustedes a dónde iban?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente  
-Nosotros…eh…- balbuceó Joe dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Nahanne, no sabía que decir.  
-Nosotros nos dirigíamos a la casa de las chicas a invitarlas a comer- soltó Nick y todos lo miraron con ojos de huevo frito - así que ¿qué dicen chicas?- Antonella y Sarah intercambiaron una mirada y luego fijaron sus incrédulos ojos en Nick- ¡Oh, vamos!- continuó Nick- tómenlo como una disculpa. Sé que no me he portado muy bien con ustedes, pero ¿sin rencores?- preguntó mirándolas con ojos tiernos. Sarah soltó una risa  
-Ok, vamos, sin rencores- dijo Sarah y le sonrió. Antonella imitó el gesto y ambas abrazaron a Nick.  
Los chicos caminaron animadamente hacia el auto de los hermanos, pero en cuanto iban llegando Antonella exclamó  
-¡El auto!- y todos la miraron sin entender- el auto de mi hermano, lo dejé estacionado del otro lado de la cuadra ¿Por qué no vamos en él?- preguntó  
-Está bien- dijo Kevin y acto seguido llamó al chofer para comunicarle que prescindía de sus servicios.  
Los chicos abordaron el auto de Antonella de la siguiente manera: Kevin en el volante y Antonella de copiloto, Nick y Nahanne en el asiento de atrás con Sarah que iba sentada en las piernas de Joe.  
Pasaron un agradable momento mientras buscaban un restaurant tranquilo para cenar, cuando lo encontraron, las chicas salieron primero del auto para cerciorarse de que fuera seguro salir para una banda famosa, ya que en una ciudad como New York abundan los paparazzi, como no vieron nada, incitaron a los chicos a bajar.  
Entraron rápidamente en el restaurant y cada uno acomodó la silla de su chica en cuanto se hubieron sentado. Pidieron lo que les recomendó el chef y comieron mientras conversaban animadamente como 6 viejos amigos. Lo más impresionante fue que Nick en ningún momento se mostró arisco o molesto de estar con las chicas. Todo iba a pedir de boca.  
De repente, una luz cegadora los obligo a parpadear.  
-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sarah refregándose los ojos  
-Un flash- dijo Joe con los ojos como huevo frito.  
-Paparazzi- le secundó Kevin con la misma expresión.  
Las chicas se inquietaron y llamaron al garzón para que les cerrara la cortina y así pudieran terminar la velada en tranquilidad. Pero ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, las chicas estaban nerviosas y los chicos -un poco más acostumbrados a la situación- estaban intranquilos.  
Cuando salieron, había cientos de fans fuera del restaurant. Las chicas miraban a todos lados desconcertadas mientras sus ojos sufrían con los flashes de las muchas cámaras fotográficas que las rodeaban. Joe tomo a Sarah por el brazo y abrió la puerta del auto, la hizo subir a modo de protegerla y sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo con Antonella y Nahanne. Luego, salieron a dar una pequeña entrevista y a firmar algunos autógrafos.  
-¿Quiénes son las chicas que los acompañan? Todas sus fans quieren saberlo- preguntaba un periodista  
-Son unas muy buenas amigas que hemos conocido en esta ciudad- respondió Kevin  
-Y ¿Cómo te has recuperado de tu accidente Joe?- preguntó otro periodista  
-Digamos que me han cuidado muy bien- respondió Joe y soltó una carcajada  
-¿La chica que te acompaña hoy es la misma que te asistió en el accidente?- preguntaron dos periodistas a coro.  
-Sí, es una gran chica- respondió  
-Esta bien, debemos irnos, que estén bien chicos- dijo Kevin y los hermanos se depidieron con la mano de sus fans.  
Cuando subieron al auto, las chicas los miraban atentas  
-¿Qué les preguntaron?- soltó Sarah  
-Algunas cosas sobre ustedes y sobre mi accidente, pero no te preocupes, no dimos ninguna respuesta comprometedora para no exponerlas – respondió Joe y le dio un pequeño beso a Sarah.  
Luego, Kevin encendió el motor y partieron. Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Sarah, se amenizó el ambiente y volvieron las conversaciones fluidas. En cuanto iban llegando sonó el celular de Joe  
-¿Diga?- preguntó Joe distraído  
-¡Amor!- respondieron del otro lado de la línea y Joe palideció.


	19. Capítulo 19: Todo estará bien

Capítulo 19: Todo estará bien

-¡Amor!- respondieron del otro lado de la línea y Joe palideció.  
-¿Mamá?- preguntó Joe atragantándose  
-Si, mi vida ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Denisse y Joe respiró  
-Bien, todo bien- dijo mirando con cara de preocupación a sus hermanos  
-Mañana estaré en New York para que nos vengamos juntos a casa- dijo Denisse con voz alegre.  
-Eh… claro- respondió Joe dudoso  
-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿No quieres volver a casa?- preguntó Denisse ahora preocupada  
-No, no, mamá no es eso, supongo que luego hablaremos- respondió Joe- Cuídate, que tengas buen viaje- y cortó mirando asustado a los chicos que le devolvían la mirada nerviosos.  
-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Nick nervioso.  
-Mamá estará aquí mañana, viene a buscarnos- respondió Joe desolado  
-¡No!-exclamaron todos –incluyendo a Nick- como respuesta. Los demás voltearon a ver a Nick extrañados.  
-Yo… eh… - balbuceó Nick- no quiero tener que escuchar sus lamentos cuando hayamos llegado a casa- dijo Nick intentando parecer indiferente.  
-Quizás si los tres estamos de acuerdo, mamá podría dejarnos un tiempo más en New York- dijo Joe tanteando el terreno, mientras Sarah le apretaba la mano.  
-Sería lo mejor que podríamos intentar- le secundó Kevin.  
-Ok, haremos eso entonces, le pediremos los 3 juntos que nos deje quedar un tiempo más- sentenció Nick y sonrió tímidamente a sus hermanos y luego tomó la mano de Nahanne – así también puedo conocerte mejor- le susurró al oído provocando que la chica se estremeciera.  
Llegaron a la casa de Sarah y tanto Nick como Joe bajaron del auto de un salto, ayudaron a bajar a las chicas y las acompañaron a la puerta.  
-Buenas noches, mi amor- dijo Joe y luego beso a Sarah  
-Espero que todo salga bien- le dijo Sarah un poco triste  
-Claro que sí, mi bonita, todo estará bien, no dejaré que me alejen de ti- le dio otro cálido beso y retrocedió hacia el auto. Entretanto Nick tomaba la mano de Nahanne  
-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, Nane- dijo Nick sonriéndole  
-Eso espero, me la pasé muy bien contigo- le respondió la chica mirándolo con los ojos brillosos  
-Yo también me divertí –le respondió Nick y le besó la mejilla- Hasta mañana- terminó Nick y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos al auto. Nahanne puso su mano en el lugar en que Nick la había besado y sonrió. Ambas entraron a la casa.  
Los chicos siguieron su camino a casa de Antonella, desde allí llamarían al chofer para que los fuera a buscar. Cuando llegaron, alguien miraba por la ventana.  
-¡Vanessa! ¿Qué haces ahí? –Gritó Antonella a su hermana  
-¿Qué acaso no puedo mirar por mi ventana?- respondió Vanessa hosca.  
-¡Has lo que quieras!- le respondió Antonella suspirando  
-Bueno chicos, el chofer, pasen a la casa mientras esperan al chofer- dijo Anto nerviosa.  
-Está bien, gracias- respondió Nick y todos siguieron a Antonella por el umbral.  
Se sentaron en el living y conversaron animadamente, pero mientras conversaban, alguien los estaba escuchando. Vanessa se escondía en la escalera desde donde podía escuchar y observar todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran los chicos que se encontraban en su living tuvo que ahogar un grito con su mano. Los Jonas Brothers, en el living de su casa y lo mejor, Joe Jonas, el chico que siempre había amado –platónicamente- estaba a metros de ella. Pero no podía delatarse, ya le había dicho muchas veces a su hermana que los chicos con lo que salía eran unos estúpidos. Si de verdad quería llegar a Joe, todo debería estar muy bien planeado. Subió corriendo la escalera y se encerró en su habitación, debía idear un buen plan.  
-Bueno, muchas gracias Anto- dijo Joe en cuanto llegó el chofer a buscarlos  
-No es por nada, nos vemos chicos- se despidió con la mano de Joe y de Nick que se precipitaban hacia fuera mientras que Kevin permanecía a su lado.  
-Bueno, que estés bien, princesita- le dijo Kevin y se hundieron en un largo, húmedo y profundo beso.  
-Tú también Kev- le respondió Antonella casi en un suspiro  
-Te llamaré mañana- le dijo Kevin y salió por la puerta.  
Entretanto en la casa de Sarah, las chicas disfrutaban de algo similar a una pijamada, al día siguiente Sarah no tenía ningún examen por lo que no iría al colegio. Estaban sumamente divertidas conversado de lo que había pasado en la cita con los chicos.  
-¡Ay, Dios! Y tú que dijiste que Nick se comportaba horrible- decía Nahanne mientras suspiraba  
-Es que es verdad prima, era terrible, nos odiaba- respondió Sarah  
-Pues conmigo se ha portado como un dulce- dijo Nahanne y ambas profirieron un grito y se abrazaron.  
Estuvieron conversando animadamente toda la noche y cruzaron los dedos para que el plan de los chicos funcionara.

En el hotel, los chicos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Kevin, todos demasiado nerviosos para ir a dormir. Conversaban acerca de posibles soluciones alternativas por si no resultaba el primer plan para quedarse en New York y el más sorprendentemente interesado era Nick.  
-Pero tenemos que hallar la forma de quedarnos aquí –decía mientras fruncía los labios pensando  
-¿Desde cuándo tan interesado por quedarte, bro?- dijo Kevin tanteando el terreno y lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Joe.  
-No lo sé – respondió Nick francamente  
-¿Es por la chica?- preguntó Joe  
-No… osea, Nane es linda, pero… yo lo hago por ustedes, no quiero verlos mal- respondió Nick intentando parecer creíble.  
-Bueno, sea cual sea la razón por la que ahora estas de nuestro lado. Gracias- dijo Joe sinceramente  
-De nada bro, perdóname por portarme como un imbécil anteriormente, creo que estaba… celoso porque ustedes habían vuelto a rehacer sus vidas y yo no- respondió Nick  
-Tranquilo bro, estás perdonado y ya ves, quizás New York también tenga una chica para ti- dijo Kevin y los tres se rieron alegremente. Todo volvía a ser como antes. 


	20. Capítulo 20: Conocerás a mi madre

Capítulo 20: Conocerás a mi madre

A la mañana siguiente todos dormían a saltos, demasiado nerviosos para un buen sueño. Antonella no estaba autorizada por sus padres para faltar al colegio, pero sin embargo, echó en su bolso ropa de cambio y en vez de dirigirse a clases, salió normalmente de su casa vestida con uniforme, pero se encaminó a la casa de Sarah, esperó escondida a que el auto de los padres de su amiga se fuera y tocó el timbre.  
-¿Anto?- preguntó Sara con cara y voz de sueño cuando abrió la puerta y encontró a su mejor amiga plantada delante de ella.  
-Perdón por despertarte, pero me escape del colegio ¿me puedo quedar contigo?- preguntó a su vez Antonella.  
-Ok, entra, vamos arriba. Aún estábamos durmiendo con Nane, ayer nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde- empezó Sarah mientras subía la escalera dando bostezos- lo siento-dijo cubriéndose la boca para sofocar un bostezo- quizás tú también puedas dormir un poco más.  
Las chicas se acomodaron en la habitación de Sarah y despertaron a las 12 del mediodía con el celular de la misma.  
-¿Aló?- respondió asustada  
-¿Cómo amaneció mi bonita?- preguntó Joe del otro lado de la línea  
-Se podría decir que acabo de amanecer- respondió Sarah con voz somnolienta  
-¡Oh, siento despertarte!- se disculpó Joe  
-No hay problema, ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Sarah despreocupada  
-Las 12 del día- respondió Joe  
-¡¿QUÉ?- gritó Sarah y abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Aún ni si quiera nos hemos dado un baño!  
-Tranquila…-empezó Joe pero Sarah no lo dejó  
-¿Han sabido algo de tu mamá?- preguntó nerviosa  
-Sí, viene en camino, estará acá a eso de las 3 de la tarde  
-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- preguntó la chica  
-Bueno… estábamos pensando en que sería más convincente para mi madre que conociera a las chicas con las que nos queremos quedar…  
-¿Y entonces?- lo apuró Sarah  
-Entonces… pensábamos en pedirles que nos acompañaran a buscarla y que pasaran la tarde con nosotros, para eso te llamaba- dijo Joe algo nervioso  
-Pero, pero…¡ AHHHHH!- Sarah se desesperó- no estoy lista, no me he bañado, ni vestido, ni he hecho la cena…- empezó a delirar  
-Tranquila, paseremos por ustedes a las 14: 45. Te adoro amor- dijo Joe y cortó.  
Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Sarah, esperando que les contara lo que había sucedido y ya que esta no daba señales de querer hablar, ya que se movía incansable por toda la habitación recogiendo prendas de ropa y arrojando al suelo otras cuantas, Nahanne intervino  
-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso y decirnos qué te dijo Joe?- preguntó  
-Viene su madre en camino y quiere que nosotras los acompañemos a buscarla- dijo Sarah mientras seguía revolviendo su ropa  
-¡Oh, muchas gracias por avisarnos!- dijo Antonella sarcásticamente  
Las chicas hicieron la limpieza y la cena en un dos por tres, se pusieron su mejores prendas casuales y esperaron a los chicos en la sala.  
Cuando los chicos llegaron a buscarlas, apareció alguien inesperado y a Sarah le cambió el rostro. 


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿Nos conocemos?

Capítulo 21: ¿Nos conocemos?

Cuando los chicos llegaron a buscarlas, apareció alguien inesperado y a Sarah le cambió el rostro. John estaba de pie frente a la puerta mirando la escena con ojos acusadores.  
-¿A dónde creen que van señoritas?- dijo mirando a las tres chicas que estaban extremadamente hermosas.  
-Em… nosotras… íbamos…- balbuceó Sarah  
-¿Se puede saber quien las autorizó a salir?- preguntó John frunciendo el ceño. Ahora sí que tenían un gran problema, John era muy sobreprotector y ya habían tenido un episodio poco claro con los chicos, él no las cubriría otra vez.  
-Por favor John –pidió Antonella, mirándolo con su carita más tierna. Esa era una gran debilidad de John, conocía a Antonella desde que jugaban en el jardín de su casa cuando eran niños y desde que tenía conciencia, siempre le había gustado, solo que jamás se había atrevido a confesárselo.  
John trató de evitar su mirada, pero pronto no pudo aguantar más y suspiró resignado.  
-Vuelvan antes que nuestros padres- dijo a regañadientes. Las chicas lo abrazaron, mientras Joe, Kevin y Nick contemplaban la escena un poco más allá.  
-¡Hey, ustedes! Vengan aquí- los llamó John. Los chicos se acercaron con cierto temor- Las cuidan como si fueran de oro ¿entendido?- los miró a los ojos. Los chicos no pudieron hacer nada más que asentir.  
Se marcharon rápidamente con miedo de que el hermano de Sarah se arrepintiera de haberlos dejado ir. Llegaron al aeropuerto en cosa de minutos. Esperaban nerviosos la llegada de la madre y futura suegra.  
Cuando la vieron bajar del avión de la mano de Frankie, a todos se les revolvió el estómago. Los chicos fueron a buscar sus maletas y la saludaron alegres.  
-¡Mamá!- gritaron a coro y la abrazaron.  
-¡Mis niños!- respondió Denisse casi llorando.  
-¡Chicos!-dijo Frankie llamando la atención de sus hermanos. Nick lo alzó en brazos.  
-¿Cómo estás campeón? ¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Nick.  
-Si, mucho- le respondió Frankie abrazándolo- los extrañe a todos.  
-Ok, ok ¡abrazo familiar!-gritó Joe y apretó a su hermanos y madre contra él uniéndose en un gran abrazo.  
-¿Cómo estás, cariño?- preguntó Denisse dirigiéndose a Joe  
-Mejor que nunca mamá, estoy como nuevo- respondió Joe con una sonrisa radiante- y quiero presentarte a quien me ha cuidado todos estos días- miró hacia donde se encontraban las chicas nerviosas.  
-Bueno, yo también quiero presentarte a quien ha logrado que mis días sean geniales acá- agregó Kevin- mirando a Antonella a lo lejos.  
Dennisse reparó en las tres chicas y dijo  
-Yo veo tres chicas- dirigió su mirada a Nick- y tú cariño, ¿me quieres presentar a alguien?  
-Bueno yo… - miró a Joe en señal de auxilio y éste solo asintió levemente con la cabeza  
-Yo también te quiero presentar a una chica muy linda que conocí acá- dijo volviendo a respirar.  
La familia Jonas se acercó a las chicas y antes de que pudieran hacer las presentaciones formales, Frankie intervino  
-¡Woow! Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh?- levantó ambas cejas en señal de admiración- Bueno chicas, yo soy Frankie, el menor y el más guapo de los cuatro hermanos – agregó lo que ocasionó una carcajada colectiva.  
-Tu eres el hombre, Frankie- dijo Kevin divertido  
-Claro que lo soy- respondió Frankie  
Entonces, Joe se adelantó para presentar a Sarah  
-Bueno, mamá, ella es Sarah- dijo finalmente tomando de la mano a la chica  
-Mucho gusto señora Jonas- dijo Sarah formalmente  
-Llámame Denisse, cariño- y la abrazó fraternalmente  
-Ella es Antonella- agregó Kevin  
-Un gusto- dijo Antonella y Denisse la estrechó en el mismo abrazo fraternal  
-E-e-ella es Nahanne- se sumó Nick nervioso a todas las presentaciones  
-Es un agrado conocerla- dijo la chica  
-El gusto es mío- respondió Denisse mientras la abrazaba  
Los chicos tomaron las maletas y las depositaron en el auto que los llevaría al hotel. En el trayecto, la conversación resultaba muy amena  
-No sé porqué pero tengo la impresión de haberte visto en alguna parte, linda- le decía Denisse a Sarah  
-A mí también se me hace familiar, pero yo lo atribuí al millar de fotos en las que sale con sus hijos-respondió Sarah  
Así, fueron conversando hasta llegar al hotel, dónde se encontraron con una sorpresa poco agradable  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sarah shockeada. 


	22. Capítulo 22: Viejos amigos

Capítulo 22: Viejos amigos

-¡Hija! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!- dijo Agatha y corrió a abrazar a Sarah.  
-P-pe-pero ¿Cómo supieron que estaría aquí?- preguntó la chica confundida  
-Vanessita nos llamó para advertirnos que Antonella no estaba en el colegio y que había llamado para la casa y no contestó nadie. Nos preocupamos mucho y ella nos dijo que podrían estar aquí, es tan buena niña y…  
-¡¿Mi Hermana?-gritó Antonella roja de ira.  
-Tranquila, princesa- le susurro Kevin al oído mientras trataba de contenerla.  
-¿Por qué han salido sin autorización?- preguntó el padre de Sarah, severo.  
-Em… nosotras…- empezó a decir Sarah, pero en ese momento, Denisse bajó del auto y se acercó al punto de discusión.  
-¿Agui?- preguntó incrédula  
-¿Deni?-preguntó Agatha a su vez, sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos  
-¡No lo puedo creer!- soltó Denisse mientras se acercaba a abrazarla  
-¿Cómo has estado, querida?- pregutnó Agatha  
-Muy bien, ¡Vaya! No sabía nada de ti desde que nos mudamos a New Jersey- respondió Denisse  
-Harán de eso unos 12 años- dijo Agatha sacando la cuenta con los dedos.  
-¡Oh, claro! Sarah es tu hija ¿verdad?- preguntó Denisse que comenzaba a atar cabos sueltos.  
-Sí- le respondió Agatha y luego se dirigió a Sarah- Mi amor, ella es Denisse ¿la recuerdas? Fue mi mejor amiga durante toda la secundaria y es tanto madrina de nuestro matrimonio como madrina tuya- dijo Agatha. Sarah tuvo un breve flash-back en el que se encontraba en un parque, cuando era pequeña, estaba sentada en la arena y jugaba con dos niños un poco más grandes que ella. Su madre les gritaba –Chicos, por favor, no se ensucien-. Volvió a la realidad con un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.  
-No puede ser…-Sarah pensó en voz alto. Kevin, Joe y Nick se miraban confundidos  
-Es increíble cuánto se parece Sarah a ti- le dijo Denisse a Agatha- Por eso te me hacías tan familiar, cariño- terminó Denisse dedicándole a Sarah una cálida sonrisa.  
-Bueno, pues, si andaba contigo, creo que en esta ocasión no merece un castigo- dijo Agatha buscando la aprobación de su esposo con la mirada, éste solo asintió.  
-Tranquila, si quiere quedarse, luego me encargo de que los chicos la vayan a dejar- dijo Denisse maternal. Agatha recién reparó en los chicos.  
-Ustedes… estuvieron en mi casa- sentenció mientras arrugaba la frente intentando recordar.  
-Sí, nosotros… -empezó a decir Kevin  
-Tu debes ser Kevin, el mayor- dijo Agatha olvidando como por arte de magia la visita de los chicos.  
-Así es- respondió Kevin y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa  
-Y tú debes ser Nicholas, el menor. Y pensar que te conocí en pañales- dijo Agatha dirigiéndose a Nick, quien un poco avergonzado, le sonrió.  
-Y tú, Joseph- dijo reparando en las manos entrelazadas de Sarah y Joe- supongo que esto siempre se vio venir- sonrió mientras fijaba su mirada en las manos de los chicos, quienes al percatarse, se sonrojaron y se soltaron.  
-Cuando eran solo unos niños, con Agui siempre pensamos que Sarah y Joe terminarían juntos y bueno, luego nos marchamos de la ciudad, pero quizás fue lo que llamamos destino lo que los ha vuelto a unir- dijo Denisse sonriendo maternalmente. La expresión del padre de Sarah no se suavizaba, miraba con el seño fruncido a los chicos y sobre todo a Joe, pero Agatha tomó de su mano y lo tironeó despacio en señal de que bajara la guardia, después de todo, se conocían desde toda la vida aunque no pudieran acordarse de ello.  
-Bueno chicas, ¿Se quedan?- preguntó Agatha mientras tironeaba la mano de su esposo en señal de que se marcharan. Nahanne miró a Sarah pero no encontró nada en sus ojos inexpresivos.  
-Sí, luego los chicos nos encaminan- contestó Nahanne  
-Y tú cariño- dijo Agatha mirando a Antonella- será mejor que llames a tus padres porque Vanessita en su preocupación les aviso que no estabas en el colegio- terminó Agatha y se marchó.  
Antonella echaba humo por los oídos.  
-Tranquila princesita, todo va a estar bien, hablaré con tus padres y les diré que ha sido todo mi culpa- decía Kevin para calmarla. Mientras, Nahanne y Nick conversaban sobre los pro y los contra de las revisiones en la aduana.  
-Está bien chicos, llevaré a Frankie a cambiarse para la cena- dijo Denisse- Nos vemos en un rato.  
Joe y Sarah se miraban como si fueran dos desconocidos a quienes de repente se les pone como objetivo analizarse. Los demás se dispersaron en distintas direcciones y pronto se quedaron solo ellos.  
-Bueno, entonces eso de las presentaciones estuvo de más- dijo Joe para llamar la atención de Sarah que no daba señales de reaccionar  
-Eh… claro- dijo con aire ausente  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Joe preocupado  
-Entonces, por eso me sentía así contigo- dijo Sarah  
-¿Así como?- Joe la miró curioso  
-Como si siempre nos hubiéramos conocido- respondió Sarah mientras lo miraba a los ojos  
-Ah…-dijo Joe recordando lo que le había pasado la primera vez que vio a Sarah- yo… también me sentí así cuando te vi. Fue extraño… el brillo de tus ojos sigue siendo el mismo- dijo Joe y le dedico una sonrisa torcida  
-Esto es increíble- dijo Sarah  
-Lo es- empezó Joe- y bueno, supongo que esto cambia un poco las cosas. Sarah palideció  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Sarah con los ojos como platos


	23. Capítulo 23: Reencuentro y desencuentro

Capítulo 23: Reencuentros y desencuentros

[b]Narra Sarah[/b]

¡Ay, no!- pensé- No quiero que cambien las cosas, yo… lo amo. Sí, lo amo con cada parte de mí ser, con cada órgano de mi cuerpo, con cada pedacito de mi corazón, con cada partícula de mí. Nunca se lo he dicho así de esta manera, pero lo amo y me aterra volver a sentir que lo pierdo. El dolor que sentí cuando le dije adiós al pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver, era insoportable. No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Joseph, por favor, dime que nada va a cambiar que seguiremos así, dime que lo que pasó en el pasado no es importante ahora, no puedo recordar nada, éramos niños, no me culpes, no me digas adiós.  
-Quiero decir…-empezó el y sus manos temblaron. Yo crucé los dedos en el interior de mi bolsillo- que bueno… yo no te había dicho nada porque pensé que quizás sería muy pronto…- ¿Muy pronto dijo? ¡Siempre es pronto para decirme adiós! ¿A qué juegas, Joe? ¡Por Dios!- …para pedírtelo, pero en vista de que ahora ambos sabemos que nos conocemos hace toda una vida y no como pensábamos, hace una semana, quisiera pedirte si tu…- ¿ah?- … ¿quieres ser mi novia?- terminó Joe con un suspiro mientras se le atragantaban las palabras. Yo estaba atónita, por suerte, no tenía nada que ver con lo que yo pensaba, pero la propuesta me pillaba de sorpresa.  
-Yo…-empecé-Joe… yo…  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada si no quieres- me interrumpió- yo comprendo, quizás para ti no cambia nada el hecho de que nos conocíamos desde antes, quizás es poco tiempo aún o tal vez no puedo entregarte lo que necesitas, no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, podemos seguir siendo…- esta vez lo interrumpo yo  
-¡Detente! ¿Me dejas hablar a mí?- pregunté sarcásticamente  
-De acuerdo- dijo Joe y se sonrojo  
-La verdad es que me pilla por sorpresa tu pregunta y yo…  
-Ok, ok, lo entiendo, no tienes que decírmelo, por favor, así duele menos- empezó a hablar de nuevo  
-¡JOE!- exclamé enojada  
-Lo siento  
-¡Déjame terminar de una vez!- le dije y fruncí el ceño, entonces, empecé a hablar rápidamente para que esta vez no pudiera interrumpirme- te decía que me sorprendiste con la pregunta y yo que pensaba que querías que solo fuéramos amigos o algo así. ¿La verdad? Me asustaste demasiado- le sonreí- no quiero perderte por nada del mundo mi danger, eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado, pero hay algo en lo que no te equivocas- me detuve a contemplar su expresión, me miraba con los ojos tristes.  
-Dilo ya de una vez- me apuró  
-Bueno, la verdad es que para mí el hecho de que nos conociéramos de antes no cambia nada- hizo ademán de taparse los oídos pero retuve su manos con las mías y lo obligué a mirarme- no cambia nada de nada, yo no puedo recordar más que vagas escenas de lo que sucedió cuando éramos pequeños, y quizás, como dijo tu mamá, fue lo que llamamos destino, lo que hizo que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Pero yo te quiero… perdón… te AMO, por lo que eres ahora, en este instante, yo amo al chico que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por estar a mi lado, no me interesa lo que pasó cuando jugábamos en la arena, me interesas ahora y en adelante. Sí, quiero ser tu novia, Joseph, porque eres el único que puede hacerme sonreír aun cuando no tenga ganas de nada- terminé acariciando sus mejillas. A Joe le brillaban los ojos, de felicidad imagino. Me alzó en sus brazos y me dio una vuelta en el aire abrazándome contra él. Me besó cálida y largamente, nuestros labios se desataban en un frenesí absoluto y no podía despegarme de él. Nos abrazábamos como una pareja que se reencuentra luego de una larga separación, y eso éramos ¿o no?  
-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, amor- me dijo Joe sin soltarme  
-Te amo Joseph- dije sin más preámbulos.  
-Yo también te amo Sarah- le respondí, en eso llega Denisse.  
[b]Fin de la narración de Sarah[/b]

-¡Chicos! Los estaba buscando- nos dijo mientras nosotros aún estábamos abrazados -¿Llegué en mal momento?- preguntó al vernos más de cerca.  
-Jajajaja… no mamá no te preocupes- respondió Joe  
-Bueno, como sea, ¿cenaremos aquí en el hotel, cariño? ¿O tienen otros planes?- pregunto Denisse.  
-Yo creo que mereces una gran cena de bienvenida, mamá. Ve por Frankie y por tu abrigo, mientras yo buscaré a los demás, nos encontramos en el hall en 15 minutos- dijo Joe mientras tiraba del brazo de Sarah y corrían juntos hacia el interior del hotel.  
Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron listos, Joe pidió a las chicas que le recomendaran un buen lugar para ir a cenar, donde no hubiera mucha gente, para no exponerse tanto  
-Creo que podríamos ir a un restaurant que queda cerca de mi casa, es pequeño, pero muy elegante y no suele estar repleto como la mayoría- dijo Antonella  
-Ok, entonces, tú serás nuestra guía- sentenció Kevin, abrazándola por la espalda.  
-Pero tenemos un problema- dijo Joe enseguida- No cabemos todos en el auto, tendremos que separarnos.  
-Sarah, ¿Conoces el restaurant que está a unas cinco cuadras de mi casa donde Natalie celebró su cumpleaños?- preguntó Antonella  
-No- respondió Sarah intentando recordar el lugar- no me acuerdo de haber reparado en él alguna vez.  
-¿Es ese de la fachada amarilla?- preguntó Nahanne  
-El mismo- asintió Antonella  
-Entonces yo sé dónde queda- sonrió Nahanne  
-Ok, lo haremos así: Kevin conducirá y mamá irá adelante con Frankie, atrás iremos Sarah, Antonella y yo- habló Joe- y Nick y Nahanne pueden pedir un taxi, nos encontraremos allá, ¿Está bien?- preguntó.  
-De acuerdo- dijo Nick tomando de la mano a Nahanne mientras caminaban todos hacia el hall. Una vez ahí, le contaron rápidamente a Denisse la distribución planeada y tan pronto como estuvo de acuerdo, los primeros partieron en el auto y acto seguido, Nick y Nahanne tomaron un taxi.  
-¿A qué calle van?- preguntó el taxista  
-No me sé el nombre, pero yo le voy dando las indicaciones- le respondió Nahanne. Anduvieron cerca de media hora siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que estaban recorriendo por tercera vez la misma avenida.  
-¡Hey, chica! ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- preguntó el taxista enojado  
-No, yo solo… No puedo recordar dónde teníamos que doblar- respondió Nahanne avergonzada  
-Estúpida niñita- dijo el taxista resentido  
-¡No le hable así!- saltó Nick, acto seguido, sacó su billetera y pagó al taxista el doble de lo que costaba la carrera. Instó a Nahanne a que bajaran del taxi y comenzaron a caminar.  
-No te preocupes, preciosa, tú no tienes la culpa- le decía Nick a Nahanne para consolarla, ya que la chica se insultaba a sí misma por no acordarse de la ubicación de restaurant como ella pensaba. Anduvieron a pié bastante tiempo, buscando infructuosamente el dichoso restaurant, pero al no hallarlo, Nick buscó su celular.  
-¡Genial!- exclamó sarcásticamente- Se me debe haber quedado en el taxi. ¿Tu traes el tuyo?  
-No-dijo Nahanne tímidamente- Sarah lo lleva en su bolso  
-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Nick, mientras la abrazaba.


	24. Capítulo 24: Afortunado infortunio

Capítulo 24: Afortunado infortunio

Los chicos estaban perdidos, ninguno se ubicaba bien en New York, ninguno llevaba su celular encima y lo peor, ambos tenían mucho frío.  
-Nick, tengo frío- dijo Nahanne mientras le castañeaban los dientes.  
-Yo también- le respondió Nick mientras la abrazaba- a ver si algo de calor humano nos ayuda. Empezó a frotar sus manos en los hombros y brazos de Nahanne que seguía tiritando –toma- le dijo Nick mientras se sacaba el abrigo- al parecer tienes más frío que yo.  
-Eres un amor- le dijo Nahanne mientras el chico la ayuda a ponerse el abrigo. Se sentaron en el borde de la calzada y entablaron conversación  
-Bueno, de seguro tienes novio en Los Angeles- dijo Nick tanteando el terreno  
-No, en realidad estoy sola. Es mejor que mal acompañada dicen- rió la chica  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Nick  
-Es que hace poco tuve una mala experiencia- respondió Nahanne  
-¿Puedo saber qué sucedió?  
-Bueno, es una larga historia…- dijo Nahanne  
-Creo que tenemos bastante tiempo, hasta que se percaten de que estamos perdidos- dijo Nick y se rió tratando de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.  
-Está bien- comenzó Nahanne aclarándose la garganta- Hace dos años, conocí a un chico que iba a mi colegio, era un año mayor que yo. A mí me gustó desde el primer momento, pero sabía que era un amor imposible, porque estaba un curso más arriba que yo y sus compañeras eran muy lindas y todo eso. Luego de un tiempo, nos encontramos en una fiesta de un amigo en común y como éramos los únicos de mi colegio en todo el lugar, empezamos a conversar. Era un tipo muy agradable, le gustaba el deporte como a mí y me invitó a un partido de rugby que jugaría, yo accedí y fui a verlo. Desde ahí, iniciamos una linda amistad que duró cerca de seis meses para luego avanzar al siguiente nivel. Me declaró su amor y me pidió que fuera su novia, yo, que lo amaba desde el primer momento, acepté inmediatamente. Duramos 8 meses juntos, los primeros meses todo era arcoíris y unicornios rosa, él era un caballero, todas mis amigas lo adoraban y siempre se preocupaba por mí, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, lo empecé a notar más frío y distante, hasta que un día le pregunté qué pasaba. Me dijo que estaba confundido y que quizás sería mejor que nos tomáramos un tiempo para que pudiéramos seguir con la linda relación que habíamos construido. A mí me dolió mucho pero acepté, al fin y al cabo, lo amaba y quería lo que fuera mejor para él. Pasó un mes en el que no supe nada de él, estábamos de vacaciones, por lo que no tenía la escusa del colegio para verlo, hasta que un día no pude más de las ganas de verlo y fui a buscarlo a su casa. Cuando llegué, la puerta estaba entreabierta y como ya me consideraban parte de la familia, entré sin llamar, caminé hacia su habitación- tomó aire para continuar- y lo encontré acostado en su cama besando a mi mejor amiga- terminó mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el dolor que le ocasionaba aquel recuerdo.  
-¡Ouch! Golpe bajo- dijo Nick que no tenía idea de que sería correcto decir en momentos como ese. Nahanne sonrió a medias y Nick notó su tristeza.  
-Perdón, no quería obligarte a recordarlo- dijo Nick arrepentido  
-No me has obligado a nada- le respondió Nahanne sonriéndole- yo te lo quise contar porque me inspiras confianza.  
-Gracias- dijo Nick mientras la abrazaba- ¿Puedo preguntar solo una cosa más?  
-Está bien- dijo Nahanne en un suspiro  
-¿Aún lo amas?- preguntó Nick y contuvo el aliento mientras esperaba la respuesta  
-No- dijo Nahanne y Nick volvió a respirar- me hizo demasiado daño y destruyó el hermoso sentimiento que tenía hacia él.  
-Comprendo- dijo Nick- yo también viví hace poco una desilusión amorosa  
-¿Si?-preguntó Nahanne  
-Fue muy similar a lo tuyo, sobretodo en la primera parte- respondió Nick  
-¿Me contarás?  
-Está bien- Nick tomó aire y comenzó- Tal como describías tu relación en un principio, todo era color de rosa, nos amábamos y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero empezaron las grabaciones de nuestro nuevo disco y cada vez tenía menos tiempo para estar con ella. Ella también tenía sus proyectos y coincidíamos muy poco en los horarios. Nos veíamos una vez por semana, con suerte. Hasta que un día, se expandió el rumor de que yo había besado a una de las fans en la calle y como podrás suponer, el chisme también le llegó a ella. Pero en vez de confiar en la fidelidad que siempre le había demostrado, o por último, acercarse a mí y preguntarme directamente si era cierto, corrió a los brazos de uno de sus compañeros y lo besó frente a millones de paparazzi- terminó Nick triste.  
-¡Horrible!- exclamó Nahanne  
-Sí- dijo Nick  
-¿Puedo repetir el procedimiento?- preguntó Nahanne  
-¿Ah?  
-¿Aún la amas?- volvió a preguntar sin esperar respuesta  
-No, aún me duele que no haya confiado en mí y que por esa estupidez hayamos perdido todo lo que teníamos, pero tal como dices tú, a veces, el daño es tanto que es capaz de destruir los más hermosos sentimientos- respondió mirándola a los ojos. La chica se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla. Nick se estremeció al contacto y la abrazó fuerte.  
-Eres muy tierna- le dijo al oído  
-Tu también  
-Es genial conocer a alguien que haya vivido lo mismo que yo- dijo Nick  
-Alguien que me entienda- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y rieron por la coincidencia  
En eso, en una de las casa que los rodeaban suben el volumen de la radio: "[i]Como de repente todo se ha ordenado, desde que ha llegado mi vida cambió…[/i]"  
Los chicos se miraron de frente y Nick acarició la mejilla de la chica, mientras seguía sonando "[i]…ya no soy la misma que tú conociste, entonces, ahora estoy mucho mejor… [/i]". La chica le sonrió e imitó la caricia "[i]…porque me di cuenta que tuvo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorrí, si al final de cuentas, él era mi recompensa, ¡Qué suerte que nunca me fui!...[/i]" Nick comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella… "[i]…Yo nunca fui muy afortunada, mis anteriores novios no me cuidaban, me maltrataban y me hacían llorar y nadie me venía a consolar…[/i]" Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro "[i]… ahora estoy como loca, pensando que voy a comerle la boca[/i] Ambos sonrieron escuchando la canción y entonces Nahanne dio el último pasó y estrechó sus labios con los de Nick. Se besaron tiernamente y de fondo seguía sonando: "[i]Quiero besarlo hasta sentir dolor y sobre todo…[/i]" Entonces una luz cegadora interrumpió el beso. 


	25. Capítulo 25: ¿Está todo bien?

Capítulo 25: ¿Está todo bien?

Cuando los chicos recuperaron el sentido de la visión, miraron avergonzados a los demás que les sonreían desde el auto.  
-¡Con razón que no llegaron nunca al restaurant!- dijo Joe  
-¡Y nosotros que pensábamos que lo estaban pasando mal!- le secundó Kevin  
-Suban chicos, ya hicimos las reservas en el restaurant, deben tener hambre- dijo Denisse mirando con ternura a Nick y Nahanne. Los chicos subieron al auto y lo único que escucharon tanto en el camino como en el restaurant fueron las molestosas indirectas de los demás respecto a la situación comprometedora en la que los encontraron. Nahanne solo sonreía tímidamente en respuesta a todos los comentarios y Nick se sonrojaba a cada mención. Finalmente llegó la hora de volver al hotel y esta vez, para evitar complicaciones, se acomodaron como pudieron en el asiento trasero del auto, todos juntos.  
-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó Antonella  
-¿Qué pasa, princesita?- preguntó Kevin  
-Acabo de encender mi celular y tengo por lo bajo unas cien llamadas sin contestar de mis padres, lo olvidé por completo, me matarán- decía Antonella apenada  
-No te aflijas cariño, acompañaré a los chicos a dejarte y le explicaré lo sucedido a tus padres- dijo Denisse maternalmente  
-Pero es que usted no sabe… yo… falté al colegio y ellos no me dieron autorización para ello- respondió Antonella derramando un par de lágrimas. Kevin miró afligido a su madre.  
- No te preocupes, desde ahora tu solo debes decir que sí un par de veces y toda la culpa la tendremos nosotros- le respondió Denisse.  
-¿Haría eso por mí?- dijo Antonella ahogándose en un sollozo  
-Claro, cariño- respondió Denisse- ya no llores, todo va a salir bien.  
-Tranquila, princesita- le dijo Kevin y la beso fugazmente en la boca. Antonella lo abrazó  
-Gracias- susurró al oído de Kevin  
-Gracias a ti por arriesgarte para estar conmigo- le respondió Kevin y volvió a besarla.  
Se encaminaron a casa de Antonella y en cuanto llegaron, los padres de la chica salieron furiosos a recibirla, pero en cuanto Denisse bajó del auto y les explicó la situación, parecieron entender y acordaron no castigar a la chica con el compromiso de que no volvería a suceder, al menos no sin avisarles.  
Luego, tomaron rumbo a casa de Sarah, Agatha les abrió la puerta y los hizo pasar a todos, los chicos subieron al cuarto de Sarah y tanto Denisse como Kevin y Frankie se quedaron en la sala con Agatha.  
En el cuarto de Sarah, estaban divididos en parejas, Joe y Sarah veían una película de terror, mientras que Nahanne y Nick se sentaron en el borde de la cama  
-Yo…-empezó Nick  
-Lo del…- lo interrumpió Nahanne  
-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
-¿De veras lo sientes?- preguntó Nick sorprendido  
-¿La verdad? No- dijo Nahanne y se rió por lo bajo  
-Pensé que te había molestado- dijo Nick  
-¿A ti te molestó?- preguntó Nahanne  
-No… yo…- empezó Nick pero no supo como continuar  
-Entonces, ¿Estuvo bien o mal?- preguntó Nahanne ansiosa  
-Bueno, supongo que si a ti no te molestó y yo por mi parte lo disfruté…- empezó Nick sin darse cuenta de que sus reflexiones las estaba haciendo en voz alta. Nahanner soltó una carcajada. Nick abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero Nahanne lo calmó con una caricia en su mejilla.  
-Entonces, estuvo bien- sentenció  
-Bueno, creo que sí- dijo Nick y sonrió. Se tomaron de la mano y pusieron atención a la película de miedo que estaba en su mejor parte. Cuando terminó la película, los 4 dormían profundamente, acostados entre la cama de Sarah y el colchón que las chicas habían puesto en el suelo la noche anterior para que durmiera Nahanne.  
Cuando Agatha y Denisse entraron a la habitación y los vieron dormidos, les provocó ternura y no quisieron despertarlos, Paul, el padre de Sarah, se había marchado a las Vegas por asuntos de trabajo y no volvería esa noche.  
-Los chicos se han quedado dormidos aquí y Frankie en el sofá no pretenderás llevártelos y sacarlos al frío de la noche, se enfermarán- empezó a decir Agatha, pero Denisse la interrumpió  
-Si lo que pretendes es que nos quedemos aquí, te digo inmediatamente que no me gustaría importunar  
-No te preocupes, tenemos suficiente espacio, ya te comenté que Paul no llega esta noche y John está en casa de un compañero de universidad. En mi cama puedes dormir con Frankie y Kevin puede quedarse en el cuarto de visitas, mientras yo, usaré la habitación de John- programó Agatha.  
-Está bien, querida, te lo agradezco- respondió Denisse que ya sabía bastante bien lo difícil que podía resultar disuadir a su amiga.  
Todos en la casa se fueron a dormir y a medianoche solo había dos personas despiertas.


End file.
